Desígnios
by dlz
Summary: FIC SPOILER. Continuação do último episódio da sétima temporada, Arctic.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Desígnios

**Autor**: Danielle

**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.

**Sumário**: Continuação do último episódio da sétima temporada, Arctic. Spoilers.

**A/N**: Tive a idéia da fic após ler uma outra fic em inglês que seria a continuação de Arctic. A idéia para o que aconteceu com Clark e Lex após o confronto na Fortaleza foi inspirada nessa outra fic, porém, o desenrolar e os demais elementos da história são parcialmente originais e inspirados nos spoilers e nos rumores da oitava temporada.

* * *

Na Fortaleza da Solidão, Clark sugiu com sua super-velocidade e hesitou ao ver Lex próximo do painel de cristal. Em suas mãos, viu o artefato metálico, que emitia uma estranha luz lilás, o qual imediatamente reconheceu como sendo a peça kryptoniana protegida e escondida pelos extintos membros do Veritas, e capaz de controlar o viajante.

Ao notar a presença de Clark, Lex se virou para vê-lo e, inabalável, disse:

"Tenho que admitir Clark, é um grande passo além do celeiro"

"Não é o que você está pensando, Lex" revelou Clark, numa tentativa desesperada de preveni-lo do que estava prestes a acontecer, na medida em que se aproximava lentamente sem tirar os olhos do objeto kryptoniano que estava em suas mãos. "Você não entende"

Clark continuou a se aproximar lentamente de Lex, mas a peça emitiu uma luz, reagindo à sua presença, como se tivesse sido ativada, impedindo-o de chegar mais perto. Lex levantou o objeto para o alto, certo de que o mesmo serviria igualmente como uma espécie de arma para afastar seu inimigo.

"Pela primeira vez, eu acho que entendo" disse Lex, sorrindo, e se aproximando lentamente de Clark com o artefato em punho. "Você vive entre nós como um fazendeiro de boas maneiras, mas secretamente não passa de um visitante de outro planeta planejando nossa destruição"

"Não estou fazendo nada disso" defendeu-se Clark, desconcertado com o discurso de Lex, que continuou a se aproximar dele com o objeto, mantendo-o longe.

"É um disfarce perfeito, Clark. Você nem precisa de uma máscara"

"Não sou seu inimigo, Lex" devolveu Clark. "Nunca fiz nada que pudesse feri-lo"

"Você não confiou em mim" continuou Lex, indiferente às últimas palavras de Clark. "Com tudo o que você tinha, com tudo o que você podia fazer. Nunca pensou nas coisas que poderiamos ter feito juntos? Eu podia tê-lo ajudado a se tornar um herói!"

"Desde quando você pensa em mais alguém além de você mesmo?" indagou Clark.

"Desde agora, pois estou fazendo isso pelo mundo" respondeu Lex, sem tirar os olhos de Clark, com o artefato firme em sua mão. "Tenho que proteger a raça humana" disse, com firmeza.

"É minha vida!" protestou Clark. "Você não tem o direito de controla-la!"

Lex encurralou Clark num canto da Fortaleza, com o dispositivo kryptoniano em punho.

"É o meu destino!" gritou, exasperado. "Depois de todos os meus sacrifícios, depois de toda a dor, eu finalmente entendi. Eu estava sendo preparado para um destino muito maior. Tudo me trouxe até esse exato momento"

"E estamos ambos aqui, nesse momento, e o que acontece a seguir é uma escolha sua" disse Clark, numa tentativa de dissuadi-lo do que estava prestes a suceder. "Mas ninguém o está controlando, Lex. Ninguém o está forçando a isso"

"Quem sou eu para voltar atrás, meu caro? Especialmente depois de você ter voltado atrás tantas vezes comigo? Sinto muito Clark, mas você é o viajante" disse Lex, e dando-lhe as costas, caminhando decidido em direção ao painel de cristal, continuou: "Você tem o futuro de todo o planeta em suas mãos. E eu estou aqui para impedi-lo"

"Lex" implorou Clark, aproximando-se lentamente, sabendo que não conseguiria chegar mais perto para impedi-lo, por conta do poder do dispositivo.

"Você nunca mais será uma ameaça para o mundo novamente. Kal-el" disse Lex, hesitante, prevalecendo-se do momento.

"Lex, não!" gritou Clark.

Mas era tarde demais. Lex depositou o dispositivo no painel de cristal, e uma luz lilás tomou conta de toda a Fortaleza, a qual começou a ruir, ao mesmo tempo em que Clark caiu ao chão, consumido por uma dor avassaladora.

Ao vê-lo caído, enquanto as paredes da edificação de cristal sucumbiam, Lex se aproximou, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e o segurou, e olhando nos seus olhos, disse:

"Eu o amei como a um irmão Clark, mas tem que terminar desse jeito. Sinto muito"

Uma luz branca intensa tomou forma em meio à iluminação lilás e ao barulho da destruição, cegando-os e consumindo-os completamente. De repente, nada mais havia. O silêncio predominou de súbito. Algo os impedia de enxergar. Poeira. Areia. E uma vasta nuvem de fumaça oscilava por toda parte. Quando a escuridão que os impedia de ver o que havia acontecido e onde estavam finalmente começou a se dissipar, ainda havia luz, porém, uma luz não tão intensa quanto a anterior, a mesma que fez cessar o fragor das paredes de cristal que se amontoavam no interior do palacete de gelo, mas uma luz emitida por um céu que não parecia exatamente um céu, mas um mar incandescente nas cores branca e violeta, e que refletia no que possivelmente era um deserto de areia fina branca que os circundava.

Com dificuldade para enxergar após a evasão da luz branca que os consumiu no palácio de cristal em meio ao Ártico, um atordoado Lex Luthor cobriu parcialmente a vista com a palma da mão até se acostumar com a imoderada claridade. A mudança de ambiente era estarrecedora. Há poucos instantes estava no interior de uma edificação glacial em meio ao pólo norte, a uma temperatura de aproximadamente quarenta graus negativos. Agora, estava no meio de um enigmático deserto tão branco e desolado quanto as geleiras árticas, porém árido e abafado. Estranhamente, o ar não era sufocante como o de um deserto qualquer, possivelmente porque aquele não se tratava exatamente de um deserto qualquer, e Lex percebeu que não apenas as dunas formadas por areia tão fina e branca eram incomuns, como o próprio céu era anômalo, uma vez que desprovido de quaisquer nuvens e, mais perturbadoramente ainda, não havia qualquer sinal de um sol que iluminasse aquela vastidão.

O assombro de Lex por aquele misterioso local só foi amenizado quando viu Clark pela primeira vez.

Atordoado, e visivelmente cansado, o jovem Kent se levantava a poucos passos de distância de onde Lex estava, e como se ainda sentisse a dor a que foi submetido instantes antes na região abdominal, olhou ao redor com certa dificuldade e encarou seu inimigo ao perceber que não estava só.

"Está vivo" disse Lex sem qualquer entusiasmo.

Ignorando a assertiva, Clark caminhou pesado pela areia, quase se arrastando, ainda com certa dificuldade, demonstrando, porém, que se recuperava lentamente. Examinando o local, passou então indiferente ao lado de Lex, o qual apenas o seguia com um olhar intratável e descompassado com os últimos eventos que se sucediam. Na verdade, Lex tentava imaginar como o artefato outrora encontrado na construção da lareira da Mansão Luthor não havia ferido ou matado Clark, tal como realmente esperava, e o que dava a entender que estava prestes a acontecer tão logo depositou a pedra no painel de cristal em meio a edificação do mesmo material num continente que certamente não era aquele, se é que ainda estavam na Terra.

"Então é isso" murmurou Clark consigo mesmo, ao que Lex apenas o observava, metódico. "Então esse é o poder do cristal"

Lex examinou novamente o lugar onde estavam, sem entender o que o alienígena que outrora considerou seu melhor amigo, e quase irmão, queria dizer.

"Como forma de livrar a Terra do que posso fazer... fui mandado pra cá" concluiu um ainda atordoado Clark consigo mesmo, entendendo o poder do dispositivo construído pelos kryptonianos, e cujo objetivo não era matá-lo ou mesmo dar o controle de si a outrem, mas afasta-lo da Terra.

Lex emitiu um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, enquanto olhava novamente para aquele céu misterioso e uma brisa tomava forma ao sul, elevando uma singela parede de areia que imediatamente se dissipou. Diante daquele que considerava seu inimigo, a pessoa que poderia submeter a Terra a um grande perigo, desencadeando em si mesmo o desejo de assumir o papel da pessoa encarregada a salvar o mundo, o herói Ziget das lendas Kawatche, Lex sabia que não podia confiar em cada palavra dita por Kal-El, o qual acreditava tratar-se de Naman, seu verdadeiro nemesis. Entretanto, dadas as circunstâncias, pelo fato de que estava perplexo demais para qualquer comportamento hostil, decidiu ao menos tentar descobrir do que se tratava tudo aquilo:

"Então não foi você que nos trouxe aqui"

Clark se virou para vê-lo, e nada disse.

"Sabe ao menos onde estamos?" perguntou Lex.

Clark suspirou e escaneou novamente todo o lugar, revelando ao seu arqui-inimigo o que já era sabido: que já estivera ali antes.

"Estamos na Zona Fantasma" disse, finalmente.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

No Planeta Diário, em Metrópolis, Lois digitava precipitadamente no computador qualquer coisa pertinente ao seu próximo artigo, quando Jimmy surgiu ao seu lado.

"Precisamos conversar!" exclamou, ofegante.

"Agora não posso, Jimmy" disse ela, indiferente ao sobressalto do jovem Olsen, e sem tirar os olhos do monitor ou mesmo parar de digitar apressadamente os botões do teclado.

"É importante, Lois!" insistiu ele, que já não podia mais contar com a ajuda de mais ninguém.

"É sobre a reunião que teremos hoje à tarde?"

"Reunião?" indagou Jimmy, confuso, enquanto Lois permanecia concentrada em seu trabalho.

"A reunião com o novo editor-chefe no final do expediente, onde serão redefinidos planos e metas para todos os funcionários, ou você não sabia que Lex Luthor vendeu o jornal?"

"Não, não sabia" respondeu Jimmy, surpreso.

"É... pegou todo mundo de surpresa" comentou ela.

"Bom, o que eu tenho a dizer é mais importante que isso"

"Por que não me traz um pouco de café enquanto termino isso?" pediu Lois, ignorando-o e pegando a caneca vazia que estava ao lado do seu computador e entregando para ele, enquanto continuava a digitar com uma mão só.

"Lois!" exclamou ele, nervoso e inconformado com o descaso de Lois. "Estou tentanto falar uma coisa muito séria, e você não me dá ouvidos!"

"Estou quase terminando aquela história do Lex estar explorando reservas de petróleo no Ártico. Nada é mais sério do que isso Jimmy, nem mesmo a história da bomba na Prefeitura que me mandaram cobrir hoje de manhã, principalmente agora que não teremos um editor que poderá censurar meus artigos por interesse próprio"

Jimmy arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Achei que não fosse mais relevante investigar o interesse do Lex no Ártico a partir do momento em que é petróleo o que ele procura naquela região" disse, relembrando a mentira a que foi obrigado a contar a Lois.

"Está brincando?" indagou Lois, sem tirar a atenção da tela do computador. "Tudo o que diz respeito a Lex Luthor é relevante! Ele está dando um novo significado a expressão impacto ambiental explorando o que não existe num lugar completamente instável!"

"Como assim?" questionou Jimmy.

"Fiz meu dever de casa, Jimmy. Assim que você me mostrou aquelas fotos tiradas por satélite, consegui informações de que não existem reservas petrolíferas na região explorada por Lex. Consegui um relatório completo do governo através de uma fonte de extrema confiança" explicou ela. "Com certeza ele está atrás de outra coisa"

"Acho que você está certa quanto a isso"

De súbito, Lois parou de digitar e levantou os olhos, como se tivesse sido tomada por uma bombástica revelação. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos seus lábios. Soube então que algo estava errado nas informações que Jimmy outrora lhe repassou, e que sempre esteve certa a respeito das investidas de Lex no Ártico.

"Você já sabia disso, não é mesmo?" questionou ela, virando-se para vê-lo.

Jimmy suspirou, entregando-se de definitivo.

"Lex mandou que eu a despistasse"

"O quê?" indagou ela, confusa.

"Ele sabia que você o estava investigando"

Lois balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir.

"Como pôde fazer isso?"

"Não tive muita escolha"

"Vendeu sua alma ao diabo?"

"Bem, pode-se dizer que sim"

"Isso é um absurdo!" protestou Lois.

"Mas foi por uma boa causa, o que me leva ao motivo pelo qual precisamos conversar" replicou Jimmy.

Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas, finalmente esperando que ele continuasse:

"Ele ficou de livrar a Chloe de ser indiciada por crime de invasão de propriedade do governo" completou Jimmy.

"Invasão de propriedade do governo?" repetiu Lois, não tão surpresa.

"Acontece que Lex me enganou" continuou Jimmy.

"O que não é surpresa alguma"

"E ela foi levada hoje mesmo pelos agentes do Departamento de Defesa Doméstica"

"O quê?" indagou Lois, levantando-se da cadeira, perplexa, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que corriam apressadas pelo jornal. "Por que não me disse antes?"

Jimmy enrugou a testa, e sorriu um sorriso nervoso:

"É o que eu estava tentando fazer!" defendeu-se. "Tentei impedi-los, mas não adiantou. Chloe pediu para eu avisar o Clark"

"E o que ele poderia fazer para ajudar?" indagou Lois, incrédula.

"O problema é que após falar com ele, não o vi mais"

"Típico!"

"Não sei mais o que fazer, Lois..." disse Jimmy, sem esperanças.

"Não consigo acreditar como ela se deixou ser pega!" exclamou Lois, alcançando o telefone celular que estava sobre sua mesa e buscando apressadamente um número na agenda.

Confuso, Jimmy olhava para ela e para o aparelho de telefone.

"Para quem você vai ligar?"

"A única pessoa que pode nos ajudar no momento"

Ainda confuso, Jimmy enrugou a testa. Não fazia a menor idéia de quem poderia ser.

"General?" indagou Lois, com um sorriso forçado.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Clark estava na mais alta duna de areia que os circundava. Observava tudo o que estava à sua volta, e que nada mais era do que dunas e mais dunas da mais fina e branca areia que Lex, a passos de distância de si, jamais viu na vida. Uma vasta área desértica que independente do caminho seguido parecia não levar a lugar algum. Mas Clark se ateve a um minúsculo ponto brilhante no horizonte.

"Não deve ser muito distante de onde estamos" disse, ao que se virou para ver Lex, que também examinava caminhos alternativos de uma outra colina de areia a uma considerável distância. "Sugiro que se livre de tudo o que for sobressalente. Temos um longo caminho a percorrer"

Lex se virou para vê-lo.

"Temos?" indagou.

"Imagino que não queira me acompanhar"

"Ágil perspicácia, Kal-El!"

Ainda que ouvir Lex novamente chamá-lo por seu verdadeiro nome o tivesse atingido, Clark deu de ombros.

"A escolha é sua"

Lex viu Clark se afastar, decidido, tomando um caminho que parecia levar a algum lugar, o qual, entretanto, não fazia a menor idéia do qual seria. Era mórbida e enervante aquela situação. E por mais que não quisesse admitir, não fazia a menor idéia qual outro rumo seguir, e que fosse diferente do de Clark.

"Espere!" protestou.

Clark parou e se virou para vê-lo.

"Temos um problema aqui" disse Lex, com firmeza.

"Sim, eu sei" concordou Clark.

"Não confio em você"

"Também não confio em você"

"Por outro lado, dadas as circunstâncias, e considerando que você parece conhecer este lugar, preciso saber onde realmente estamos"

Clark suspirou. Por mais que não confiasse em Lex, e soubesse que estavam ambos diante de um grande impasse que os impediria de conviver pacificamente a partir daquele momento em diante, considerando o que o mesmo já sabia a seu respeito, calculou as possibilidades de seu inimigo sobreviver num lugar inóspito como aquele, de modo que concluiu que a melhor alternativa era abrir o jogo de uma vez por todas:

"Estamos numa outra dimensão" disse. "Uma dimensão construída para aprisionar os maiores criminosos de Krypton" revelou, omitindo o fato de que tal prisão fora construída por seu pai, Jor-El.

"Krypton" repetiu Lex, familiarizado com o nome.

De repente, um grito estrondoso há milhas de distância e que ecoou por toda a vasta região desértica chamou a atenção de ambos. Clark imediatamente reconheceu o grito, e sabendo que logo seriam alcançados recomeçou sua caminhada no sentido contrário, rumo ao ponto brilhante outrora avistado.

Lex se virou para ver a reação de Clark ao grito e o viu novamente se afastar:

"O quê foi isso?" perguntou, imóvel.

"Fantasmas" respondeu Clark, continuando seu caminho.

"Como assim 'fantasmas'?"

Clark então parou e se virou para Lex:

"Quando aprisionados na Zona Fantasma, os criminosos condenados ficam num estado insubstancial, como fantasmas, até serem libertados" explicou.

Lex sorriu, fascinado, e se virou novamente em direção ao grito:

"Interessante"

Clark o observou de longe, e disse:

"Se quiser viver, é melhor me acompanhar"

Lex se voltou novamente para Clark.

"Tudo bem. Digamos que eu o acompanhe"

Clark nada disse, e apenas esperou que ele continuasse:

"Como pretende nos tirar daqui?"

"É impossível sair daqui" disse Clark.

"Por que não usa seus poderes?" perguntou Lex, subitamente.

"Porque não tenho poderes neste lugar"

"E o que me fazer acreditar que será melhor para mim, estar com você?"

Lex tinha razão, pensou Clark. Sabendo os fantasmas de quem ele era filho, da pessoa que os aprisionou, seria não apenas ruim para ele, como também para Lex, caso fossem alcançados. Mas aquela era uma revelação desnecessária, de modo que Clark se resumiu apenas a responder:

"Há uma chance" e olhando novamente em direção ao ponto brilhante: "Remota, mas ainda assim é uma chance"

Lex suspirou. Olhou para trás, de onde veio o grito, e depois olhou para frente, e viu Clark lhe dar as costas e continuar sua caminhada. Decidiu então seguir o mesmo caminho que ele, e passos atrás de seu inimigo mortal, caminhou pesadamente pelas areias finas e brancas, retirando luvas e casaco, deixando-os para trás enquanto ainda não poderiam ser rastreados pelo que quer que fosse que estava bem atrás deles.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Lois e Jimmy esperavam aflitos no hall de entrada do edifício onde ficava um dos escritórios da Secretaria de Defesa Nacional em Metrópolis, e para onde haviam levado Chloe, segundo informações que conseguiram obter através de um telefonema do General Sam Lane para um conhecido em Washington, DC.

De repente, um homem vestido num terno escuro saiu do elevador que desceu ao térreo e atravessou as catracas de segurança, onde havia dois guardas fortemente armados.

"Srta Lane?" perguntou ele ao se aproximar de Lois e Jimmy.

Lois nada precisou dizer, aproximou-se também do homem, acompanhada de Jimmy:

"Agente Adler?" devolveu, ao ler no crachá o nome do sujeito com quem havia falado pelo interfone da recepção.

"Meus superiores estão analisando o pedido do General Lane" revelou ele.

Lois e Jimmy trocaram olhares confiantes.

"Ainda que se trate da sobrinha de uma autoridade do auto escalão, é uma situação um tanto quanto inusitada na qual sua prima se envolveu" completou ele.

"Tenho certeza que o General explicou o ocorrido aos seus superiores, e que tudo não passou de um pequeno mal entendido" remendou Lois.

O homem sorriu.

"Um pequeno mal entendido?" repetiu ele.

"Sim, é o tipo de coisa que acontece" disse ela.

"Imagino que a senhorita esteja sugerindo que o departamento do qual faço parte comete erros"

E antes que Lois dissesse qualquer coisa, Jimmy interferiu, imaginando que ela o confrontaria:

"Não foi bem isso o que ela quis dizer"

"Bom, seja como for, meu trabalho aqui está feito" disse Adler, afastando-se.

"Espere!" chamou Jimmy. "Podemos vê-la enquanto seus superiores analisam o pedido?" indagou, ansioso.

"Lamento, mas é inviável" respondeu o agente.

"Por que não? Ela não deveria estar encarcerada sem indiciamento numa prisão federal e sem qualquer direito de visita como se fosse uma terrorista" insistiu Lois.

"Bom, o que sua prima fez é considerado um ato terrorista" devolveu Adler.

"Mas ela não é, e mesmo que o fosse até mesmo terroristas tem direito a um telefonema e a falarem com seus advogados!" protestou Lois.

"Sua prima representa grande perigo devido aos vários crimes federais nos quais está enquadrada" disse o agente.

"O que não é motivo para privá-la de qualquer contato com familiares ou advogados" interrompeu Lois, indignada.

"Temo que não é bem assim, Srta Lane" disse ele, com a mesma tranquilidade.

"Sabia que somos da imprensa?" perguntou Lois.

"Sim, foi a primeira coisa que me disse quando telefonou insistentemente para o meu gabinete" disse ele, calmo, e com um pequeno sorriso, que deixou Lois ainda mais enfurecida.

"O que seus superiores diriam se levássemos esse assunto para a primeira página do Planeta Diário?" sugeriu ela, em tom de ameaça.

Jimmy nada mais dizia, apenas observava a reação do agente federal.

"Acho que a repercussão do caso da sua prima na mídia não será favorável a ela" respondeu ele. "Só irá prejudicá-la ainda mais"

Lois o fuzilou com os olhos, e cruzou os braços, sabendo que ele estava certo.

"Precisamos ter a certeza de que ela está bem" insistiu novamente em vê-la.

"Lamento Srta Lane, mas enquanto meus superiores analisam o pedido do General Lane, e recebem telefonemas insistentes de uma senadora do Estado do Kansas que está intercedendo a favor da Srta Sullivan, nada mais podemos fazer"

Lois suspirou e trocou olhares com Jimmy.

"Pode ao menos dizer que estivemos aqui?" pediu Lois, mudando o tom, sabendo que nada mais conseguiria do agente.

"Talvez" respondeu ele.

"Alguma previsão?" perguntou Jimmy, antes que Adler lhes desse novamente as costas para se afastar.

"Sobre o que?" perguntou ele.

"Sobre a análise da petição do General Lane?"

"Infelizmente, isso não depende de mim" respondeu. "Só posso adiantar que ela será transferida para a prisão federal de Washington no prazo de 24 horas caso nada seja decidido até lá" completou Adler.

"Como? Mas isso não faz sentido!" protestou novamente Lois.

"Sinto muito, mas o que Chloe Sullivan fez também não faz sentido para os meus superiores" disse o agente Adler, dando-lhe as costas e voltando para o elevador.

Jimmy suspirou.

"Então nada nos resta fazer a não ser esperar" resignou-se.

"Não necessariamente" disse Lois.

Jimmy arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Não escutou o que o homem disse? Fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance. Seu pai está ajudando, e até a Sra Kent está tentando mexer os pauzinhos em Washington!"

Lois rolou os olhos com o conformismo de Jimmy.

"O que?" indagou ele à reação dela. "Acha que Chloe pode não conseguir sair dessa?"

"Claro que vai!" reagiu Lois, furiosa mais consigo mesma do que com Jimmy pelo pensamento de que talvez a prima não o conseguisse.

Lois então notou que os guardas os observavam, de modo que disfarçou, puxando Jimmy em direção à porta de saída.

"Precisamos saber se ela está bem" disse, quando já estavam na calçada do lado de fora do prédio.

"E como pensa que vai fazer pra entrar lá? Viu o tamanho daquelas guardas?" apontou Jimmy, exasperado.

Lois então viu que um caminhão com placas do governo subia pela rua e se aproximava lentamente, conduzido por um funcionário de uniforme oficial acompanhado do que parecia ser o seu parceiro no banco do passageiro. O veículo então parou e o condutor se preparou para começar uma manobra para entrar na garagem do edifício. Não havia guardas, mas havia uma câmera de vigilância.

"Tive uma idéia" disse ela, com um sorriso.

Jimmy se virou para ver o que chamava a atenção de Lois, e também sorriu, ao que ela o puxou pela camisa, e ambos correram atrás da carroceria do caminhão, e entraram junto com o mesmo na garagem, sem que pudessem ser vistos pelas câmeras de vigilância que estavam do lado de fora e do lado de dentro da garagem.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe estava numa sala onde havia apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras, uma de frente à outra, e um espelho enorme à sua frente, como uma sala para interrogatórios em que por trás do espelho certamente havia um estúdio com câmeras de vídeo e autoridades que assistiriam à inquirição, caso houvesse uma. Mas ela estava só há várias horas, impaciente, na esperança de que uma alma viva qualquer aparecesse e lhe dissesse o que estava para acontecer.

De repente, para seu alivio, alguém entrou pela porta. Um homem de cabelos claros, e terno escuro e bem alinhado. Com um pequeno sorriso, ele acenou para que Chloe o acompanhasse. Mais do que depressa, ela se levantou e passou por ele, ao que viu seu crachá, onde o identificou como W. Adler. Ela o esperou do lado de fora, onde havia um guarda e depois o acompanhou pelo longo e estreito corredor.

"Dois amigos seus estiveram aqui" disse ele, sem se virar para vê-la.

Chloe sorriu, aliviada.

"Mas por enquanto não podemos permitir visitas" continuou ele, parando em frente a uma outra porta e abrindo-a. "Vamos mantê-la nessa outra sala, até que seja resolvido o seu destino, Srta Sullivan"

E Chloe sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir as últimas palavras. Ou seja, seu futuro ainda estava incerto.

"Esses meus amigos que você disse que estiveram aqui..." disse ela, enquanto entrava na sala, logo acompanhada de Adler, sem ao menos notar que a sala era composta por quatro celas, como as de uma prisão, duas de cada lado, e cada uma delas com um leito. "Por acaso um deles tinha cabelos escuros e era bastante alto?" perguntou, preocupada com Clark.

"Não, mas um deles estava especialmente preocupado com o seu bem estar"

Chloe suspirou, e seu coração acalmou ao imaginar que se tratava de Jimmy.

Adler abriu uma das celas, e gesticulou para que Chloe entrasse, ao que ela finalmente se deu conta de que aquilo se tratava de uma cela, o que lhe deu a terrível sensação de que poderia passar vários dos próximos anos trancafiada dentro de uma.

"Para o seu próprio bem" disse ele.

Chloe se virou e o fitou nos olhos. Resignada, entrou no minúsculo compartimento, e parada, de pé, observou Adler trancar a cela e depois sair do recinto, fechando a porta.

Suspirou, e deu uma boa examinada no um metro e meio quadrado de espaço que tinha ao seu dispor.

"Como se chama?" perguntou alguém, de súbito, ao que Chloe finalmente se deu conta de que não estava sozinha, e que na cela idêntica bem à sua frente estava um jovem vestido em jeans e camiseta, sentado com um pé sobre o leito e a mão apoiada no joelho. Seus cabelos eram escuros e bem cortados, e seus olhos de um escuro acinzentado como jamais viu antes.

Confusa, Chloe se aproximou das grades, e um pouco mais relaxada da tensão que sentia desde que foi levada presa, disse:

"Chloe. Chloe Sullivan"

O rapaz se levantou e também se aproximou das grades da sua cela, apoiando os braços entre elas. Entre os dois, havia mais de três metros de distância. E Chloe se sentiu estranhamente desconfortável para encara-lo nos olhos, algo que sentiu apenas uma vez na vida, quando conheceu Clark e achou que estivesse apaixonada por ele no ginásio.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Chloe, apesar das circunstâncias"

Chloe sorriu um pequeno sorriso, olhando indiferente para o resto da sala, notando que nada mais havia exceto as quatro celas, sendo que as outras duas estavam vazias, e não havia qualquer janela no recinto, mas um duto de ventilação ao alto, na parede que dava em frente à da porta, e uma microcâmera de vigilância ao canto.

"Andou destruindo propriedade do governo ou o quê?" perguntou ele, com um sorriso, como se para ele não fosse nada demais estar ali.

Perplexa, Chloe finalmente o encarou.

"Desculpe" disse ele, desfazendo o sorriso. "Meu humor fica um pouco negro depois de várias horas sozinho"

Chloe sorriu, e suspirou. Estava exausta, e pela primeira vez na vida não sentia a menor vontade de falar qualquer coisa com qualquer pessoa, especialmente com alguém com quem não se sentia à vontade em encarar nos olhos.

"Tudo bem" insistiu o sujeito com tom firme. "Vamos então recomeçar do zero" continuou, pausadamente, visivelmente insistente numa conversa para matar o tempo. "Eu me chamo Davis Bloome. Sou paramédico, e estou aqui porque coloquei uma bomba na Prefeitura"

Chloe frisou a testa, e o encarou, confusa com a revelação.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Na Zona Fantasma...

"Imagino que não vai me dizer para onde estamos indo" disse Lex, exausto, caminhando agora a poucos passos de distância de Clark.

"Quanto menos conversa, melhor" disse Clark.

Lex sorriu.

"Claro" disse. "Como eu poderia deixar de esquecer desse detalhe? Quanto menos conversa, melhor!" repetiu em tom de escárnio. "Quem um dia ia imaginar que por trás de tanto silêncio da parte de um filho de fazendeiros exemplares haveria um segredo tão grande?"

Clark nada disse, apenas suspirou, e continuou a caminhada enquanto prestava atenção em cada palavra dita por Lex:

"Sabe, eu tive minha parcela de culpa nisso tudo, e foi justamente o fato de eu ter confiado em você e acreditado em todas as suas mentiras!"

Clark finalmente parou de caminhar e suspirou. Virou-se então para ver Lex, e disse:

"Na verdade, você nunca confiou, ou nunca teria me investigado tanto e tentado descobrir alguma coisa inexplicável a meu respeito e que depois pudesse usar contra mim e minha família"

"Talvez porque você simplesmente nunca tenha me dado a chance de acreditar em você!" rebateu Lex.

"Você não compreende, não é mesmo?"

"Sim" disse Lex, que também parou a uma considerável distância de Clark e o encarou nos olhos. "Compreendo. Você é Naman e eu sou Ziget. Meu destino é destruí-lo antes que destrua a humanidade" repetiu ele as palavras outrora ditas na Fortaleza da Solidão horas antes.

Clark balançou a cabeça negativamente, ciente de que nada mais do que dissesse a Lex o faria mudar de idéia, quando, subitamente, um vulto negro atravessou-se velozmente entre os dois.

Lex deu um passo para trás, estarrecido com a visão, ainda que não o tivesse identificado, olhando para onde o vulto havia desaparecido.

"O que foi isso?" indagou.

De repente, o vulto retornou, levantou Lex para o alto e o derrubou violentamente.

"Lex!" gritou Clark, olhando para onde o vulto se evadiu, atento ao seu eventual retorno.

Caído no chão, com uma ferida que se abriu em seu sobrecílio direito e que imediatamente culminou num considerável sangramento que cobriu parcialmente sua face, Lex se levantou apressado, olhando apreensivo para todos os lados, ao que o vulto retornou, nocauteando desta vez um desprevenido Clark, que caiu bastante longe de onde estava Lex. Sangue escorreu do seu lábio inferior e de suas narinas e, alucinado, Lex avistou o que parecia um pedaço de metal no formato de um bastão enterrado na areia, pegou-o e segurando-o com ambas as mãos esperou que o vulto retornasse, preparado para enfrenta-lo.

"Não adianta, Lex!" preveniu-o Clark, limpando-se com a manga da camisa. "Eles são muito fortes" disse, levantando-se, com dificuldade.

Mas Lex continuou em posição de ataque, esperando que o vulto voltasse.

"Clark!" chamou uma voz vinda de longe.

Reconhecendo a dona da voz, Clark a procurou, assim como Lex.

"Clark!" chamou novamente a voz.

Foi então que ambos finalmente a viram acenando sobre uma duna.

"Kara!" exclamou Clark, aliviado por finalmente reencontrar sua prima, e ao mesmo tempo preocupado com o perigo que ela igualmente corria, de modo que gritou: "Fuja daqui! Estamos sendo atacados!"

Ignorando o conselho de Clark, Kara gritou:

"Depressa! Venham comigo!"

Clark e Lex se entreolharam e como se concordassem em silêncio, correram na direção em que Kara estava, atentos com novos ataques do fantasma.

"Kara!" exclamou Clark novamente, ao aproximarem-se dela.

Mas Kara estava bastante cansada e abatida.

"Está ferida!" exclamou Clark ao ver seus braços arranhados, e um pequeno hematoma em seu queixo.

"Os fantasmas" explicou ela, enquanto Lex também examinava seus ferimentos, sem baixar o pedaço de metal e sempre atento aos movimentos ao seu redor. "Mas estou bem. E quanto a Brainiac, não sei para onde ele foi" disse, dando a entender que ele havia desaparecido, deixando-a a sua própria sorte, e lamentando o fato de não tê-lo impedido.

"Quanto a isso pode ficar tranqüila" disse ele, certo de que o matou.

"Adoraria saber do que vocês estão falando, mas acho que não é uma boa idéia ficarmos aqui" disse Lex, preocupado.

"Venham!" disse ela, correndo exausta à frente de ambos. "Encontrei uma forma de sairmos daqui!"

Foi então que Clark avisou o local do ponto brilhante, e que era justamente o que imaginava ser: a tenda de Raya.

Lex e Clark continuaram a correr logo atrás de Kara, e foi como se o fantasma tivesse desaparecido completamente, ou estivesse apenas aguardando o momento certo para novamente ataca-los.

Ao se aproximarem da tenda, Lex hesitou, perplexo, enquanto Kara entrava, logo seguida de Clark. Sabendo que não havia muitas alternativas, entrou, e viu Kara abrindo um compartimento enterrado na areia, e que estava debaixo de uma esteira que parecia prestar-se como leito. Do interior do compartimento, ela tirou um artefato metálico em forma pentagonal, e que Clark imediatamente reconheceu como o símbolo da casa dos El.

"Como sabia que havia esse esconderijo?" indagou ele, que não se recordava daquele pequeno compartimento secreto da última vez que estivera ali com Raya. Ao lembrar-se, lamentou novamente não ter conseguido salva-la do fantasma Baern, muito embora a jovem cientista kryptoniana tenha arriscado a própria vida na Zona Fantasma para ajuda-lo a escapar.

"Tive tempo de sobra pra procurar qualquer coisa que pudesse me ajudar a sair deste lugar" explicou Kara, olhando para o objeto.

"E como sabia que estávamos aqui?" perguntou Lex.

Kara o encarou, como se finalmente se desse conta da sua presença.

"Esse mesmo objeto funciona como uma espécie de computador rastreador" respondeu.

De repente, imagens holográficas em tons azuis foram emitidas pelo pequeno artefato, que tal como o amuleto de Jor-El que Clark usou para aprisionar os fantasmas, cabia na palma da mão. As imagens eram mapeamentos estelares. E Lex imediatamente lembrou do mapa que mostrava a localização do palácio de cristal no Ártico por meio de um holograma emitido pelo dispositivo que encontrou na lareira da Mansão Luthor. A tecnologia era exatamente a mesma, mas as imagens eram menores, proporcionais ao espaço da tenda.

"Isso vai nos mostrar como sair daqui?" perguntou ele.

"Pode-se dizer que sim" respondeu ela.

Foi então que o holograma mostrou um ponto irregular em meio ao sistema, o qual Clark reconheceu como aquele no qual se localizava o planeta Krypton, tal como viu pela primeira vez no laboratório de Virgil Swann anos atrás.

"A Zona Fantasma" disse Clark, identificando-a nos gráficos.

"Sim" concordou Kara, quando então apareceu algo que se aproximava velozmente dela. "Esse rastreador nos mostra o que procuramos, e essas imagens são da localização exata da Zona Fantasma em meio ao espaço sideral"

"O que é isso?" indagou Clark.

"Um asteróide está prestes a colidir com a Zona Fantasma" explicou ela, e fitando Clark, continuou: "Eu o rastreei há algum tempo, assim que encontrei esse lugar. Acredito que essa é a nossa chance de sair daqui"

"Esperem um pouco" interrompeu Lex, assimilando o plano de Kara, ao que Clark e a prima se viraram para encara-lo. "Se for o que eu estou pensando, significa que ficaremos suspensos no espaço?"

Kara não sabia como responder àquela pergunta.

"Não" respondeu Clark com firmeza, o que chamou a atenção da prima. "Vamos até o projetor construído por Jor-El, e para onde Raya me levou da outra vez. Foi por onde consegui sair daqui"

"Quem é Raya?" perguntou Lex, inconformado com o fato de não saber muito do que parecia ser a única alternativa para sair daquele lugar.

"Uma longa história" explicou Clark, que continuou: "Assim que a Zona Fantasma for atingida pelo asteróide, com o meu sangue, tocarei a chave e seremos imediatamente transportados para a Terra" disse, lembrando do procedimento que outrora lhe foi explicado por Raya.

Kara olhou novamente para os hologramas e depois olhou novamente para Clark:

"Tem certeza de que isso pode dar certo?"

"Tenho" disse ele.

"Não temos muito tempo. O asteróide está cada vez mais próximo" disse ela.

Clark e Kara olharam então para Lex, como se aguardassem sua concordância com o plano, o que de certa forma o surpreendeu, dado o fato de que não tinha muito com o que optar, sequer uma idéia melhor, de modo que nada mais lhe restou exceto manifestar-se:

"Vamos tentar"

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

"Então você colocou uma bomba na Prefeitura em sinal de protesto pela não liberação de mais ambulâncias?" perguntou Chloe, surpresa, sentada à beirada do leito em sua cela, enquanto do outro lado da sala, Davis Bloome, também sentado, porém de forma casual, falava normalmente sobre sua condição.

"Isso mesmo" consentiu ele. "Sabe, como paramédico, eu vejo coisas horríveis todos os dias. E muitas vezes não chegamos a tempo, porque não temos ambulâncias suficientes, e isso me deixa muito revoltado. Já imaginou quantas vidas mais poderiam ser salvas não fosse esse desleixo? E semana passada, quando o Prefeito vetou a lei que liberaria mais de 200 ambulâncias, duas crianças foram atropeladas por um carro com criminosos em fuga que subiu a calçada. Descobrimos mais tarde, que elas teriam sobrevivido se um de nossos carros tivesse chegado a tempo"

Chloe mordeu os lábios, na medida em que escutava atentamente o que Davis dizia. Enquanto lidou por todos aqueles anos com problemas de maior amplitude, ajudando Clark a combater vilões que queriam dominar o mundo e causar destruições em massa, enquanto esperava descobrir o que aconteceria após sua invasão hacker aos sistemas da NASA, jamais imaginou como havia problemas muito mais simples a serem resolvidos, e que consistiam na mera liberação de mais ambulâncias para salvar vítimas de acidentes e outras fatalidades. Sentiu-se então diminuta diante da fragilidade do problema de Davis, algo aparentemente simples e concernente a toda a população de Metropolis, e olhou para seu colega de encarceramento, pelo qual nutria uma forte empatia. Ele definitivamente não parecia um criminoso federal, apenas uma pessoa comum apaixonada por justiça, assim como todos que conhecia, o que a comoveu.

"Desculpe" disse ele ao notar o desconforto de Chloe. "Não queria chateá-la. É que às vezes eu me excedo"

"Tudo bem" disse ela.

"Daqui a alguns minutos vai entrar alguém para nos trazer uma refeição" disse Davis, desconversando. "Eles fazem isso de três em três horas. Pelo menos, foi o que me explicou o primeiro funcionário que me trouxe o café da manhã. Na verdade, acho que é só mais uma forma de nos monitorarem, como se não bastassem as câmeras de vigilância"

Chloe emitiu um pequeno sorriso, admirada do bom humor do colega de encarceramento.

"Então você está aqui desde hoje cedo?" perguntou, agora preocupada, imaginando quantas horas ainda ficaria presa.

"Bom, como eu disse, minha intenção era dar um 'bom dia' explosivo para o Prefeito" respondeu ele, com um sorriso que deixou Chloe novamente desconfortável.

Ela sorriu, tentando disfarçar, ao que notou, pela janela da porta, o guarda conversar com alguém.

"Hum, parece que chegaram um pouco antes da hora desta vez" disse Davis, levantando-se, ao também notar que alguém estava prestes a entrar na sala. "Talvez você represente maior perigo do que eu" sugeriu, olhando para Chloe, novamente especulando a teoria da monitoração constante, e agora adiantada.

Ainda que bobo e inoportuno, o comentário de Davis fez com que Chloe emitisse novamente um pequeno sorriso e suas bochechas enrubreceram. Ele também sorriu, como se finalmente se desse conta do efeito que causava nela.

De repente, a porta se abriu e dois funcionários com bonés e cabeças abaixadas entraram carregando um carrinho com uma bandeja.

"Sejam breves" disse o guarda fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Chloe tomou um grande susto ao ver que os funcionários que traziam a comida nada mais eram do que Lois e Jimmy.

"Lois! Jimmy!" exclamou, sussurrando, porém em entusiasmo, desejando poder estender os braços através das grades para abraça-los, mas olhando para a microcâmera de vigilância, o que chamou a atenção de ambos.

Lois e Jimmy contiveram o sorriso, satisfeitos por verem que Chloe estava relativamente bem, e desejaram igualmente abraça-la, olhando pela janela para terem a certeza de que o guarda não os via, ainda que estivessem agindo de forma natural e discreta. Confuso, Davis apenas observava tudo.

"Como conseguiram entrar aqui?" perguntou, sorridente.

"Não faz idéia do que a Lois é capaz!" sussurrou Jimmy, fingindo que mexia em alguma coisa no carrinho, olhando para Chloe por debaixo da aba do boné, escondendo o rosto do alcance da microcâmera.

"É claro que ela faz alguma idéia" disse Lois, olhando para a prima, que ainda continha o sorriso de felicidade ao vê-los. "Não se preocupe, Chlo" sussurrou. "O General já tomou algumas providências, e a Sra Kent está intermediando a situação em Washington. Em breve você estará livre!"

"E Clark?" indagou ela.

Lois e Jimmy se entreolharam.

"Não imagino como o _farmboy_ poderia ajudar nessa hora, mas não sabemos dele" disse Lois.

"Não temos notícias dele quase o dia todo" disse Jimmy.

"É como se tivesse desaparecido da face da Terra!" completou Lois, rolando os olhos, como se isso fosse impossível.

Chloe mordeu os lábios, preocupada, afinal, aquela era uma possibilidade.

"Bom, de qualquer forma, vocês são mesmo loucos de entrarem aqui assim" disse ela. "Já imaginaram o que pode acontecer se forem pegos?"

"Não se preocupe, Chlo" disse Lois, otimista. "Isso não vai acontecer, porque somos Tereza Cortez e Benjamin Estevez, funcionários novos que começaram hoje mesmo" explicou apontando para os crachás nos uniformes que ela e Jimmy usavam.

Chloe balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Trouxeram alguma comida?" perguntou Davis, de súbito, chamando a atenção de Lois e Jimmy, que até então não o tinham visto. "Desculpem. Não gosto de ser ignorado" explicou, acenando.

Lois sorriu e olhou para Chloe, que disse:

"Esse é Davis Bloome. Está preso desde hoje cedo por colocar uma bomba na Prefeitura"

"Então foi você? Bom, não se preocupe, Davis. Isso é mais comum do que parece" explicou Lois, tirando um sanduíche embalado em papel plástico da bandeja e jogando para ele, que estava com as mãos suspensas para fora da cela.

"Obrigado" disse ele.

"Davis, esses são Lois e Jimmy" apresentou-os Chloe, de forma discreta para que a microcâmera não captasse.

"Prazer" disse ele, abrindo o sanduíche.

De repente, a porta da sala abriu:

"Estão demorando muito com esse lanche!" disse o guarda em tom autoritário.

"Já estamos saindo!" disse Lois, com sotaque espanhol e escondendo o rosto debaixo do boné, enquanto entregava o lanche da prima e virava o carrinho desajeitadamente para sair, logo seguida de Jimmy, que se virou para ver Chloe mais uma vez, com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Chloe acenou discretamente para o namorado, observada por Davis, e quando o guarda fechou a porta, ela se sentou novamente e olhou tristemente para o sanduíche em sua mão.

"Não se preocupe" disse Davis, subitamente, fazendo com que Chloe levantasse os olhos úmidos para vê-lo. "Tudo vai ficar bem. Sua amiga disse que estão fazendo todo o possível para tira-la daqui"

Chloe sorriu, mais confiante, imaginando o quanto aquele estranho era gentil.

Foi então que alguém entrou na sala novamente. Era o agente Adler. Chloe levantou, ansiosa, imaginando se não se tratava de mera coincidência e se finalmente estava livre. Mas Adler caminhou em direção à cela de Davis:

"Hoje é seu dia de sorte, Bloome" disse ele, abrindo a porta. "Aparentemente, o Prefeito achou interessante sua performance, principalmente depois que o esquadrão anti-bombas constatou que a bomba era falsa, e emitiu um pedido para que fosse libertado"

Davis sorriu, e olhou para Chloe, dando de ombros, ao que ela também sorriu, satisfeita ao saber que ele não pretendia mesmo detonar o explosivo.

"Infelizmente, não é tão simples como o Prefeito pensa, e seu nome continuará nos nossos registros, e terá que negociar uma penalidade com a Procuradoria, provavelmente serviços comunitários. Seu advogado já está cuidando disso" continuou Adler, que o acompanhava até a porta da sala.

"Espere... posso?" pediu Davis a Adler, apontando para Chloe.

Adler olhou para Chloe, e entendeu de imediato. Davis queria se despedir de sua colega de cela.

"Claro. Mas não demore" disse, esperando-o na porta, enquanto Davis aproximou-se da cela de Chloe.

"Foi muito bom conhece-la, apesar das circunstânciasl" disse ele.

Chloe sorriu, mas não conseguia esconder a tristeza por ainda estar detida.

"Igualmente" retribuiu ela. "Uma pena que agora não terei mais companhia"

"Podemos ir?" chamou Adler, olhando as horas no relógio de pulso.

"Boa sorte, Chloe" disse Davis, finalmente, certo de que nunca mais a veria.

"Boa sorte, Davis" disse ela, ao que ele lhe deu as costas e saiu, não sem antes olhá-la mais uma vez, e Chloe sorriu novamente, imaginando como pessoas comuns também poderiam ser heróicas assumindo riscos como os que Davis assumiu. Intimamente, pensou como seria encontra-lo em outras circunstâncias, já que se sentiu tão inibida com a presença daquele estranho tão distinto e admirável. Balançou então a cabeça, confusa, imaginando que não deveria ter pensamentos como aqueles na situação em que estava, e lembrou que havia alguém muito especial que a esperava do lado de fora, que sentia muito a sua falta, e que era Jimmy. De qualquer forma, teve a estranha sensação de que não veria mais Davis.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Clark, Kara e Lex caminhavam apressados pelas dunas de areia da Zona Fantasma em direção ao projetor que os libertaria, atentos a qualquer movimento, quando um grito estridente cortou o silêncio. Entretanto, apenas Lex parou e se virou para trás, apreensivo, imaginando o quão próximo estava o autor do estarrecedor ruído. Clark e Kara continuavam a caminhar apressados, quando, ao notarem que Lex não mais os acompanhava, pararam e se viraram para trás. Estranhamente, Lex não estava mais lá.

"Essa não" disse Kara, preocupada.

Clark se virou para a prima.

"O que foi?"

"O pior deles parece ter nos encontrado"

Clark se virou novamente para trás, e foi novamente nocauteado por um vulto negro que se atravessou velozmente à sua frente.

"Clark!" gritou Kara, que também foi jogada para frente por um outro fantasma, caindo ao chão.

Subitamente, enquanto ainda se recuperavam do embate, Clark e Kara foram tomados por um susto quando Lex caiu do alto entre os dois, emitindo um grito de dor ao atingir o solo. Seu rosto estava tomado por puro pavor, e arrastando-se para perto de Clark, disse, segurando-o pela gola do casaco e com os dentes semi-cerrados:

"Temos que sair daqui!"

Clark desvencilhou-o e se levantou, reagindo contra o vulto que se aproximou dele, porém, em vão.

"Kara" disse Clark, virando-se para ver a prima, que se levantava lentamente, e com novos machucados. Ela o fitou nos olhos, e ele disse: "Vá até o projetor. Leve Lex com você"

"E você?" indagou ela, preocupada, ajudando Lex a se levantar, e sem tirar os olhos dos de Clark.

"Eu os alcançarei" disse, virando-se para encarar o vulto negro, que retornava para agredi-lo.

Kara e Lex caminharam apressados em direção ao projetor, olhando para trás, vendo Clark desferir vários golpes infrutíferos contra dois vultos negros que o cercavam.

"Isso não está certo" disse Lex, subitamente, afastando-se de Kara e voltando para junto de Clark. "Sou eu que devo destruir Kal-El, e não esses malditos fantasmas!" resmungou, apanhando do chão o pedaço de metal que havia trazido consigo e que perdeu de vista quando apanhado pelo fantasma que o atirou do alto.

"Lex!" gritou Kara.

Clark se virou. Seu rosto estava ensangüentado por conta dos golpes dos fantasmas.

"Fique com Kara!" gritou.

Lex levantou o pedaço de metal, como se fosse desferir um golpe em Clark.

"E perder tudo isso?" respondeu ele, com um sorriso torpe, afugentando um dos fantasmas com o bastão improvisado.

Clark continuou a desferir golpes inúteis no segundo fantasma, enquanto Lex combatia com o outro.

"Por que não me explica uma coisa, sabichão?" indagou Lex, de costas para Clark, enquanto ambos lutavam juntos contra seus respectivos algozes. "Se esses prisioneiros são fantasmas, criaturas insubstanciais como você disse, como conseguem nos atingir e nos ferir desse jeito?"

Foi então que os fantasmas simplesmente desapareceram entre as dunas de areia, e houve um grande silêncio.

Apreensiva, Kara apenas observava a tudo de longe. Um grito estrondoso surgiu ao sul, elevando uma parede de areia.

"Corram!" gritou Kara a plenos pulmões.

Sem saber do que se tratava, considerando que o grito vindo das dunas era muito mais intimidador que os anteriores, bem como o desespero de Kara ao ouvi-lo, Clark e Lex tomaram novamente seu rumo em direção ao projetor, a passos apressados, até alcançarem Kara, que os esperava no alto de um duna.

Do alto da colina de areia, Clark finalmente avistou o projetor, e todos correram em sua direção.

"Quanto falta para o asteróide colidir?" perguntou à Kara, tão logo se aproximaram do painel de pedra com o inconfundível símbolo da família El.

"Pouco. Muito pouco" disse ela, consultando o dispositivo krytoniano que havia guardado consigo.

Lex ofegava, e todos os três se viraram para ver o enorme vulto negro que se aproximava velozmente.

"Agora, Clark!" gritou Kara.

"E quanto a ele?" gritou Clark, preocupado com o enorme fantasma que estava prestes a escapar com eles.

Decidida, Kara tomou de Lex o pedaço de metal que ele mantinha consigo, e disse, sem olhar para o primo, e caminhando em direção ao fantasma:

"Eu cuido dele"

"Kara, não!" gritou Clark, revivendo a lembrança de quando Raya ficou para trás para ajuda-lo.

Quando Clark estava prestes a ir com a prima, Lex o puxou pelo braço.

"Acione o projetor!" ordenou.

Clark o encarou. Confuso e atordoado, com poucos instantes para raciocionar, vários pensamentos lhe ocorreram. Ficar e lutar era um deles. Mas sabia que não teriam muito êxito, ainda que estivessem em três, e jamais saberia quando seria a próxima oportunidade para escaparem. Pensou então na hipótese de escaparem e depois aprisionar o imenso fantasma que se aproximava, tal como o fez das outras vezes, mas imaginou os perigos e as pessoas que poderiam morrer nas mãos daquele que parecia o pior de todos que já enfrentou.

Decidido em optar pelo que parecia o menor dos riscos, Clark se virou para ver a pequena e frágil Kara desferir golpes inábeis no vulto negro imenso que se sobrepunha a ela, e resolveu ficar a ajudar a prima e impedir que o fantasma também escapasse. Porém, antes que percebesse, Lex segurou firme a sua mão. Clark se virou para vê-lo, e já era tarde. Lex mergulhou a palma da mão suja e ensaguentada de Clark sobre o painel do projetor.

De repente, houve um enorme estrondo. O asteróide atingia a Zona Fantasma, e uma explosão de grande proporção os consumiu.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Na Terra, no coração da Cidade do Amanhã, minutos depois de ser liberado pelas autoridades, o charmoso paramédico Davis Bloome estava reunido com os colegas de trabalho no vestiário masculino da Central de Suporte de Atendimento Móvel de Metropolis, enquanto vestia seu uniforme de trabalho:

"Só você mesmo!" exclamou um dos colegas de Davis, um sujeito moreno e encorpado que se chamava Mark, e que não apenas era o seu parceiro, com quem dividia uma das unidades de atendimento médico móvel, como também seu melhor amigo. "Acabou de sair da prisão e de se livrar de uma condenação, tem dois dias de folga, e já está de volta ao batente!"

"Pois é, Davis! Por que veio correndo para o trabalho?" perguntou outro. "Por que não tirou uma folga?"

"O que posso fazer?" indagou ele, sorrindo, enquanto abotoava a camisa e seus colegas sorriam e conversavam animadamente. "Eu nasci pra isso!"

Mark sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, batendo no ombro do amigo e colega, a quem sempre muito estimou, sabendo que nada o impediria de fazer o que mais gostava na vida, e que era justamente ajudar a salvar vidas.

* * *

Nesse meio tempo, no Planeta Diário, Lois falava ao telefone com o General Sam Lane sobre a detenção de Chloe:

"Tem certeza de que fez tudo o que podia?" perguntou Lois, aflita, enquanto Jimmy, ao seu lado, a observava, e todos os repórteres do jornal se organizavam para a reunião com o novo editor-chefe no último andar do prédio.

Jimmy volta e meia prestava atenção ao movimento no editorial.

"Sei, sei" continuou Lois ao telefone. "Mas parece que não foi o suficiente. Tenho certeza" disse, pausadamente. "Tudo bem. Falamos mais tarde" e desligou.

"E então?" perguntou Jimmy, na expectativa.

"Parece que não está sendo tão fácil como o General pensou" comentou Lois, procurando não demonstrar sua tensão, mas com inescondível ar de preocupação. "Ainda não consegui falar com a Sra Kent. Talvez ela tenha tido mais sorte"

Jimmy suspirou.

"Espero que sim, ou então Chloe vai ser transferida para Washington, e nada poderemos fazer a respeito" disse.

"Talvez não" disse Lois, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. "Ainda não esgotamos todas as possibilidades"

"Como assim?" indagou ele, confuso.

Lois apenas sorriu, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

"Lex?" indagou ele, perplexo.

Lois deu de ombros.

"Quem mais pode nos ajudar se não o próprio Sr Prepotência?"

"Mas... foi ele que entregou Chloe" disse Jimmy, hesitante e confuso.

Lois apenas sorria, o que deixava Jimmy ainda mais confuso e desconfiado:

"O que a faz pensar que ele vai livrá-la das acusações?" perguntou. "Além do mais, a partir do momento em que ele a denunciou, já não depende mais dele o que vai acontecer com Chloe. Ela agora é assunto do Governo" completou.

"Não tenha tanta certeza" disse Lois.

Jimmy apenas frisou a testa, esperando uma explicação:

"Vou encontrar provas daquilo que tanto chama a atenção do Lex no Ártico, e que com certeza não se trata de exploração de novas reservas de petróleo" revelou Lois. "Vou usar isso contra ele"

"Vai chantageá-lo?" indagou Jimmy, surpreso. "Lois, isso pode complicar ainda mais a situação da Chloe!"

Foi então que algo chamou a atenção de Jimmy:

"Além do mais... como acha que vai encontrá-lo?"

Lois enrugou a testa, como se não entendesse o último comentário, ao que Jimmy apontou para o monitor de televisão que estava atrás dela.

"_Equipes de resgate estão vasculhando a estação de pesquisa da LuthorCorp no Ártico, e não há qualquer sinal do bilionário Lex Luthor ou mesmo de sua equipe_" disse a correspondente do telejornal, enquanto imagens externas de uma estação bem equipada e abandonada eram transmitidas. "_Segundo informações, o resgate será interrompido devido a uma forte nevasca que se aproxima, vinda da Groelândia_" continuou a repórter.

A imagem transmitida pelo telejornal mostrou então alguém que estava ao lado da correspondente. Uma jovem de cabelos compridos e avermelhados.

"_Estamos aqui com Tess Mercer, Vice-Presidente da Luthorcorp_" disse a repórter, que se virou para entrevistá-la: "_Srta Mercer, quais providências estão sendo tomadas pela Luthorcorp no que se refere ao desaparecimento de Lex Luthor? Como isso irá afetar os negócios da empresa?_"

Tess encarou a câmera, e disse:

"_Nada irá afetar os negócios da Luthorcorp. E no que se refere a Lex Luthor, não iremos descansar enquanto não o encontrarmos_"

Alguém então se aproximou de Tess, falou alguma coisa próximo de sua orelha e ela se afastou, deixando, de forma indiferente, a correspondente que fazia a transmissão ao vivo.

Lois e Jimmy olhavam atentos para o noticiário, assim como alguns dos poucos funcionários que circulavam pelo jornal naquele fim de tarde, quando, subitamente, todas as luzes do prédio se apagaram e todas as ligações telefônicas foram interrompidas.

Do lado de fora, a mesma coisa. Semáforos foram desativados, e o caos imperou nas ruas de Metrópolis.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Lois, em meio aos protestos de todos os demais.

"Parece que foi na cidade toda!" exclamou um repórter do outro lado da sala, enquanto falava ao celular, o qual, aparentemente, ainda funcionava.

Lois e Jimmy correram para o lado de fora do prédio, assim como muitos dos demais funcionários do Planeta Diário. Já era quase noite, e havia uma confusão entre os transeuntes que circulavam pelas calçadas. Um engarrafamento imenso tomava conta da avenida principal.

Foi então que Lois olhou para o céu e viu algo inacreditável. Jimmy se virou para vê-la, e ao notar que algo ao alto lhe chamava a atenção, também ergueu os olhos, e viu o que parecia uma estrela muito brilhante que logo desapareceu. Notaram, então, um pequeno faixo de luz cortar o céu, vindo da mesma direção da estrela.

"Mas que diabos é isso?" perguntou ela.

* * *

Mark conduzia a ambulância pelas ruas estreitas de Metrópolis, e como bom conhecedor do trânsito da cidade, trafegava exatamente por onde não havia tanto caos e nem engarrafamentos.

"A central ainda não atende!" exclamou Davis, indignado, tentando novamente ver se o rádio funcionava.

"Bom, o que você queria, a cidade toda parece estar sem energia" comentou Mark, atento ao trajeto, embora ainda não estivesse completamente escuro.

"Inacreditável!" protestou Davis.

"Bom, não vai querer fazer outra ameaça de bomba, não é mesmo?" indagou Mark, sorrindo, na tentativa de manter o bom humor do colega.

Davis apenas suspirou.

"Não faz nem dois anos, e mais um blecaute" disse. "O que há de errado com essa cidade, afinal de contas?"

"Não esqueça que aquele blecaute foi no mundo todo" remendou Mark. "Lembra quantas chamadas tivemos naquele dia?"

"Tanto caos... tantas desgraças!" resmungou Davis.

"Acho que precisamos de um herói" comentou Mark.

"Espere!" gritou Davis, ao ver algo através de um beco pelo qual passaram reto.

Confuso, Mark deu a marcha ré, e os dois esticaram o pescoço para ver o que parecia uma imensa cratera com muita fumaça em meio a um campo de baseball do outro lado do beco.

"Minha nossa!" exclamou Mark.

Davis desceu apressado da ambulância.

"Espere!" gritou Mark.

Mas Davis o ignorou, e correu com sua caixa de primeiros socorros, imaginando se alguém podia estar ferido, ainda que não fizesse a mínima idéia do que se tratava aquilo, enquanto Mark também descia e tentava fazer uma ligação do seu celular, para pedir ajuda. A esse ponto, já era noite e as ruas começavam a ficar completamente escuras.

De longe, Mark viu Davis se aproximar do buraco, inclinando-se para ver algo.

"Teimoso!" exclamou, enquanto tentava encontrar sinal para o seu celular.

Mark andou de um lado para o outro, na tentativa de completar a ligação, ao que Davis foi puxado para dentro do buraco, sem que o mesmo visse. Ao que Mark se voltou para o parceiro, notou que ele havia desaparecido. Imaginando que Davis havia caído no buraco, correu em sua direção.

"Davis!" gritou Mark, enquanto se aproximava da cratera. "Minha nossa!" exclamou ao parar na beirada do buraco e finalmente se dar conta das suas dimensões e profundidade. "Davis?" chamou, ao vê-lo aparentemente bem, porém, abaixado, e de joelhos. "Você está bem?"

Davis nada disse. Apenas se levantou, ereto, e deixando para trás a caixa de primeiros socorros, saiu do buraco, sem dificuldade, e indiferente à ajuda de Mark, que lhe estendeu a mão para puxá-lo.

"Seu maluco!" protestou, enquanto Davis se ajeitava à sua frente. "Quase me matou de susto!"

Foi então que Davis levantou os olhos, e Mark os viu. Suas órbitas estavam completamente escuras e desprovidas de brilho.

"Davis?" chamou, estarrecido, como se o procurasse dentro daquele olhar gélido.

Mas com um simples golpe, Davis atirou Mark para longe, fazendo-o colidir contra a parede de um prédio e cair morto ao chão, deixando um rastro de pele e sangue que se estendia do ponto de impacto até o chão.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

Três meses depois...

Lois, disfarçada de empregada, examinava já há algum tempo o escritório da mansão Luthor, cuja mobília estava toda coberta por lençóis brancos, em busca de pistas para ajudar Chloe, quando, subitamente, seu celular vibrou no bolso da saia do uniforme em preto e branco que vestia:

"Eu disse para não me ligar!" sussurrou ela.

"Acabou de chegar alguém" disse Jimmy, que estava disfarçado de entregador numa van estacionada em frente à mansão, enquanto via um carro preto com vidros escuros se aproximar.

"Então faça a sua parte, porque ainda não terminei por aqui!" respondeu Lois, desligando, e voltando a vasculhar o escritório, ao que notou a estante ao lado da lareira, onde havia algumas peças de colecionador. Lois se aproximou e tentou encontrar alguma coisa, quando, subitamente, tocou algo abaixo de uma das divisórias que parecia um dispositivo e que fez um painel se abrir, revelando um esconderijo com uma caixa.

* * *

Ao ver uma moça descer do veículo, que imediatamente reconheceu como Tess Mercer, a nova Presidente da Luthorcorp, Jimmy respirou fundo e saiu da van com um pacote endereçado a Lex Luthor, e se aproximou rapidamente dela:

"Com licença!" chamou ele, antes que ela subisse as escadas para a entrada lateral, que dava acesso ao escritório de Lex. "Tenho uma entrega para o Sr Luthor"

Tess o encarou, como se não o tivesse percebido antes, e disse, estendendo a mão:

"Pode deixar comigo"

"Lamento, mas tenho ordens para entregar pessoalmente ao Sr Luthor"

Tess o examinou friamente. "Acho que você anda mal informado" disse ela.

Jimmy não reagiu.

"Lex Luthor está desaparecido há mais de três meses" disse ela.

"A companhia de entrega sabe disso" devolveu ele, sério.

"Nesse caso, pode deixar a encomenda sob meus cuidados. Respondo por Lex Luthor na sua ausência"

"Bem, o fato é que só posso entregar a quem tiver poderes expressos para receber em nome dele" disse Jimmy, quase não conseguindo esconder sua aflição com a falta de desculpas. "Você tem uma procuração ou uma autorização assinada pelo Sr Luthor para receber a encomenda?" insistiu, com meio-sorriso, na esperança de que ele e Lois não fossem descobertos.

Tess frisou a testa, e lhe lançou um olhar curioso.

* * *

Ao abrir a caixa descoberta atrás do painel secreto no escritório da mansão Luthor, Lois encontrou uma pasta que levava a advertência de que se tratava de um documento confidencial. Ao manuseá-lo, descobriu que se tratava do que parecia ser um dos últimos projetos de Lex.

"Projeto 11?" indagou Lois, confusa, ao ler o documento.

* * *

"Se é uma política nova da sua companhia, acredito que não será problema se eu então falar pessoalmente com o seu superior" disse Tess, com o celular em mãos, enquanto digitava o número do telefone que estava grafado na van. "Tenho certeza de que ele vai autorizar o recebimento da encomenda"

Jimmy engoliu em seco, mas deu de ombros.

"Como preferir" disse, confiante, porém, em verdade, temeroso.

De repente, o celular de Tess começou a tocar antes que ela completasse a ligação.

Jimmy suspirou aliviado, enquanto Tess lhe dava as costas para atender a ligação, e olhava para o alto da mansão e para todos os lados, na esperança de ver Lois saindo.

"Não posso falar agora" disse com firmeza ao atender a ligação após descobrir quem era. "Entro em contato dentro de alguns instantes"

Tess finalmente desligou e se virou para Jimmy.

"Não tenho tempo para perder com burocracias de uma empresa fajuta de entregas" disse ela, com austeridade. "Se quiser fazer a entrega, tudo bem. Caso contrário, amanhã mesmo você e seu chefe estarão na rua, e isso não é uma ameaça, mas uma promessa" completou, dando-lhe novamente as costas para entrar à mansão.

"Espere!" chamou Jimmy. "Não posso deixar de fazer minhas entregas!"

Tess o ignorou, e continuou seu caminho em direção à mansão.

Jimmy emitiu um pequeno sorriso.

"Acho que podemos fazer uma exceção" disse, já sem desculpas. Tess parou. "Pelo menos, dessa vez"

Ela se virou e nada disse. Aproximou-se novamente de Jimmy, estendeu o braço e pegou o pacote enquanto ele pegava o bloco de entregas para que Tess assinasse o comprovante de recebimento ao que, propositadamente, deixou-o cair, espalhando ao chão vários papéis. Tess enrugou a testa, e balançou a cabeça, inconformada com o desleixo do entregador.

"Não tenho o dia todo" disse ela, devolvendo o pacote. "Volte outro dia!"

"Espere!" chamou Jimmy, ajeitando o comprovante na prancheta para ela assinar.

Tess o encarou com repulsa, enquanto assinava o documento e pegava novamente o pacote.

"Tenha um bom dia!" disse Jimmy, forçando um sorriso, enquanto Tess novamente se afastava, indiferente, e quando a perdeu completamente de vista, procurou apressadamente o celular no bolso do uniforme enquanto voltava para a van: "Atende Lois!" exclamou agoniado, fazendo a discagem, quando então percebeu que o aparelho de Lois estava desligado.

* * *

Tess entrava no escritório de Lex examinando o pacote quando viu Lois, vestida de empregada.

"O que faz aqui?" perguntou.

"Er... sou a nova empregada" respondeu ela com o espanador na mão.

Tess enrugou a testa e olhou ao redor, e antes que dissesse ou perguntasse qualquer outra coisa, Lois completou:

"A companhia de limpeza me mandou para substituir a última que mandaram porque ela não trabalhava direito" Tess não parecia interessada, mas deixou que Lois falasse. "Dizem que ela não tinha disciplina alguma, e que não fazia direito o serviço, além do mais, parece que falava demais. Coitada! Meu chefe ouviu várias queixas dela... aliás, pediram que eu perguntasse se tiveram problemas com ela por aqui"

Tess nada disse, e encarou Lois de cima a baixo.

"E então?" perguntou Lois.

"E então o quê?" respondeu Tess.

"Tiveram problemas com ela?"

Tess emitiu um pequeno sorriso e se aproximou de Lois:

"Na verdade... estamos com um problema exatamente agora"

Lois frisou a testa, confusa.

"Ou pensou que não reconheceria a intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário, Lois Lane, vestida com roupas de empregada francesa?" disse Tess, aproximando-se e tocando a lapela do uniforme de Lois.

"Quem é você, afinal de contas?" perguntou, sabendo que até o desaparecimento de Lex, jamais havia escutado qualquer coisa a respeito de Tess Mercer, e não teve tempo, com os problemas do desaparecimento de Chloe, para descobri-lo.

"Acho que Lex Luthor lhe deu certas liberdades e talvez uma eventual esperança jornalistica" disse Tess, largando o pacote entregue por Jimmy sobre um dos móveis cobertos por lençóis brancos, enquanto caminhava pelo escritório. "Eu, por outro lado, sou muito menos paciente"

"Não estou aqui como repórter" defendeu-se Lois, com firmeza. "Estou aqui para encontrar minha prima, Chloe Sullivan" revelou.

"Duvido que ela esteja escondida debaixo da mobília" disse Tess.

"Lex a entregou para o Departamento de Segurança Doméstica" continuou Lois. "Mas há três meses, todos os registros de sua prisão desapareceram, e ninguém sabe onde ela está. Quero acesso a todos os registros telefônicos de Lex de quando ele fez a ligação para denunciá-la, e o nome da agência que a levou do prédio do governo em Metropolis"

Tess sorriu, enquanto examinava Lois.

"O Sr Luthor é um homem que acredita na justiça, Srta Lane" disse, aproximando-se. "Se ele fez uma ligação para denunciar a sua prima, então ela é culpada"

"Se Chloe é culpada de alguma coisa, é por lutar por aquilo em que acredita" devolveu Lois.

"Muito bem" disse Tess, aproximando-se da mesa do escritório e levantando o lençol, ao que Lois teve a rápida impressão de que Mercer lhe daria alguma pista sobre o paradeiro de Chloe, quando, na verdade, Tess apertou um botão do interfone. "Não tenho tempo a perder, Srta Lane" continuou. "Não daremos queixa de sua invasão, tampouco do crime de falsidade ideológica praticado pelo seu colega entregador, de modo que pedirei educadamente que se retire"

Foi então que alguém entrou à sala. Eram dois dos seguranças da mansão.

"Mas sempre existe uma segunda opção" completou Tess.

Lois a encarou, e depois se virou para ver os seguranças.

"Por favor, acompanhem a Srta Lane até a van que deve estar estacionada lá fora, e tenham a certeza de que ela e o seu colega não voltarão a colocar os pés aqui dentro" arrematou Tess.

Lois suspirou, e antes de acompanhar os seguranças até a saída, disse:

"Vai se arrepender por isso"

Tess apenas sorriu, sem nada mais dizer, e fez uma ligação do celular:

"O que queria me dizer?" perguntou. Houve uma pausa, e visivelmente desapontada, disse: "Então só me ligue quando tiver notícias do filho de fazendeiros" e desligou.

* * *

Quando entrou na van, agora estacionada do lado de fora da propriedade Luthor, Lois suspirou, e tirou de dentro do uniforme a pasta que encontrou no escritório de Lex.

"O quê encontrou?" perguntou Jimmy.

"Não sei ao certo" disse Lois, soltando os cabelos, e abrindo o envelope. "Mas parece uma pista"

"Acha que pode ter alguma coisa a ver com o desaparecimento de Chloe?" perguntou Jimmy, angustiado. "Já faz três meses, e desde a suposta transferência dela para Washington DC, nunca mais soubemos dela... e nem General e nem a Senadora Kent puderam fazer coisa alguma a respeito, e tudo o que conseguimos até agora não nos ajudou em absolutamente nada!"

Lois o ignorou, pois também estava preocupada com o desaparecimento de Chloe, e na esperança de encontrar alguma coisa no conteúdo daquela pasta, achou o que poderia ser a resposta que procuravam. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos seus lábios, ela apontou para Jimmy o que parecia um nome:

"Sullivan?" Jimmy leu onde o dedo de Lois apontava. Ele então fitou Lois: "Acha que... é a Chloe?"

Lois suspirou.

"Tem que ser" disse. "Só que isso parece tratar-se de um projeto relacionado com as mutações causadas pelas chuvas de meteoros"

"Achei que Lex já tivesse desencanado disso" replicou Jimmy.

"Pelo visto não. A destruição dos laboratórios do projeto Ares com a explosão da represa parece que não o impediu de continuar com outras pesquisas. Só não entendo o motivo para Chloe estar envolvida. Ela nem se interessa ou escreve mais matérias a esse respeito"

Jimmy engoliu em seco. Sabia bem o motivo para Chloe estar envolvida.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

Enquanto isso, a muitas milhas de distância, no extremo norte da Europa Oriental, uma fábrica de produtos de pesca operava clandestinamente com seus trabalhadores escravos sob o mando de um autoritário chefe do crime organizado local, o qual caminhava tranquilamente pelas dependências do estabelecimento do qual sentia denotado orgulho, acompanhado de seus seguranças.

Entre os trabalhadores estava um maltrapilho Clark Kent. Com a mão enfaixada por conta de um machucado, ele era ajudado por um outro trabalhador a empilhar caixas numa camioneta, enquanto lançava olhares para o chefe.

"Esqueça" sussurrou o sujeito que o ajudava com uma caixa. "Desde que você o abordou semanas atrás, a segurança triplicou" completou, apontando para o alto do depósito, onde havia seguranças fortemente armados.

Clark apenas suspirou. Por mais de uma vez tentou escapar daquele lugar para o qual fora levado por pescadores quando encontrado à deriva nas águas geladas do Ártico. Mas não conseguiu obter êxito em momento algum. De certa forma, acreditava que ainda podia tentar. E quando viu que Nikolai, o temido dono daquele lugar parar para acender um cigarro, largou seus afazeres e se aproximou dele, quando foi bloqueado por seus seguranças. Ao mesmo tempo, do alto do depósito onde era enlatada a pesca proibida, os seguranças armados se posicionaram.

Nikolai o encarou. Sorriu e levantou a mão, intercedendo a favor de Clark.

"Podem deixar" disse.

"Você prometeu que me deixaria ir em duas semanas" cobrou Clark o acordo outrora feito.

Nikolai emitiu um novo sorriso.

"Mas isso foi antes de você tentar me matar" disse, calmamente.

"Eu não tentei matá-lo" defendeu-se Clark.

"Não importa" devolveu Nikolai, apontando-lhe o dedo. "O acordo perdeu validade, e terá que compensar com mais algumas semanas. Você me deve muito dinheiro já que me fez perder um carregamento inteiro naquele dia em que achou que poderia sair espancando todos os meus homens e sair ileso"

Clark se enfureceu e quando tentou se aproximar mais de Nikolai, um dos seguranças lhe lançou um soco no abdôme, fazendo-o cair de joelhos ao chão. Deprevenido, Clark foi esmurrado na face, caindo para trás com os lábios e nariz ensanguentados.

"Páre!" ordenou Nikolai. "Ou de nada mais ele vai me servir!" e se afastou com seus capangas.

Atordoado, Clark tocou com as pontas dos dedos aquele líquido quente que escorria por sua face dolorida. Uma sensação que o tomava nas últimas semanas, desde que descobriu estar inexplicavelmente desprovido de seus poderes.

"Volte ao trabalho, seu imprestável!" gritou um segurança do alto do depósito, apontando-lhe uma arma de fogo de longo alcance.

Consumido pela dor, Clark se levantou com dificuldade e voltou para o carregamento.

"Eu avisei... com ele não se brinca" disse o outro trabalhador que o ajudava. "E esqueça se pensa que vai conseguir escapar daqui"

"Essa situação não pode durar mais tempo" disse Clark, limpando o sangue do rosto com a manga da camisa, e olhando para Nikolai e seus homens, que entravam no depósito para a supervisão matinal.

* * *

Na estação polar da LuthorCorp, no Ártico, seguranças armados e encasacados vigiavam o lugar, a mando de Tess Mercer, que supervisionava tudo de Smallville, fazendo contato uma vez ao dia com o operador, um velho cientista, na esperança de encontrar pistas sobre o desaparecimento de Lex, desde que este viajou para aquela região há três meses.

"Quanta perda de tempo" resmungou um dos seguranças para outro. Eles estavam vigiando o gerador de energia da estação.

"O que acha que pode ter acontecido?" perguntou o segundo.

"Com o careca?" devolveu o primeiro, ao que o colega acenou, sorrindo. "Não faço a mínima idéia, mas dizem que é como se ele tivesse desaparecido da face da Terra"

De repente, houve um barulho vindo da sala de máquinas.

"O que foi isso?" perguntou o segundo segurança.

"Não sei... mas acho melhor verificarmos" disse o primeiro, ao que os dois, com armas em punho, caminharam lenta e cuidadosamente em direção ao ruído que os havia chamado a atenção.

"Talvez não tenha sido nada demais" disse o segundo, que seguia na frente.

Foi então que o segurança que vinha atrás, sentiu uma presença, e percebeu um vulto surgir a poucos passos. Virou-se velozmente com a arma apontada, chamando a atenção do colega, que também se virou prontamente, e ambos foram tomados por uma visão inesperada: uma loira esguia com roupas pretas de couro e olhos mascarados.

"Uma alucinação?" perguntou o segurança que estava mais para trás. "Ouvi dizer que lugares muito frios também nos fazem ver coisas"

"Só tem um jeito de descobrir" disse o outro apontando a arma e preparando-se para atirar na intrusa, ao que esta emitiu um grito estridente que os fez desesperar, a ponto de largarem as armas e proteger as orelhas com ambas as mãos, para então cairem ao chão, inconscientes.

Canário Negro se aproximou lentamente dos dois, observou que com o seu grito, alguns canos da casa de máquinas estouraram, e chutou as armas para longe. Notou então, mas acreditou não ter a menor importância, farelos e pedaços de biscoitos recheados que logo identificou como Oreos espalhados pelo chão.

Nisso, na ala principal da estação polar, onde as luzes queimaram, três outros seguranças se armaram ao acreditarem ter escutado alguma coisa estranha vinda da casa de máquinas, a qual ficava a uma certa distância de onde estavam alocados.

"Fique aqui" ordenou um deles ao operador da aparelhagem de monitoramento ainda em funcionamento, sujeito este que não conseguiu esconder sua preocupação com o que estava prestes a suceder.

Os três homens armados saíram da estação pelas portas dos fundos, próximo de onde estavam estacionados seus veículos individuais para a neve, quando viram um veículo maior e mais sofisticado estacionado do outro lado.

"Temos companhia" disse um deles, manejando a arma, e quando os três se viraram para seguir em direção à casa de máquinas, foram surpreendidos por um sujeito vestido num capuz verde que lhes apontada um arco armado com três flechas. Logo atrás dele, vinha, da casa de máquinas, uma loira mascarada com as duas armas que logo identificaram como de seus dois outros companheiros em punho.

Arqueiro Verde e Canário Negro fizeram os três seguranças voltarem desarmados para dentro da estação, onde estava parcialmente escuro, e enquanto Canário os trancava no banheiro, o Arqueiro aproximava do amedrontado operador.

"Queremos saber tudo o que descobriram sobre o desaparecimento de Lex Luthor" disse, com sua voz grave e atemorizante.

O sujeito estava com olhos esbugalhados e tremia inteiro.

"Mas não conseguimos descobrir onde ele está" disse, sem hesitar.

"Não minta pra mim!" ordenou o Arqueiro, apontando com o dedo.

"Estou dizendo a verdade!" disse o sujeito, enquanto Canário Negro se aproximava.

Subitamente, a porta da estação se abriu, como se tivesse sido arrombada, sobressaltando a todos, e fazendo com que o Arqueiro Verde se armasse de seu arco e flecha.

"Uma nevasca deve estar se aproximando" disse Canário, que caminhou em direção à porta, para fechá-la.

"Impossível" disse o operador, chamando a atenção do Arqueiro. "Acabei de checar... teremos uma nevasca somente daqui a dois dias" mostrou ele nos monitores, quando então algo lhe chamou a atenção em direção à porta, fazendo com que o Arqueiro se virasse para ver o que era.

Canário Negro dava passos para trás, quando o vulto negro que emergia do lado de fora se aproximava. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhantes era a única coisa que podiam identificar.

Arqueiro Verde empunhou seu arco e flecha, enquanto Canário parou ao seu lado, preparando-se para usar seu grito estridente a qualquer momento.

"Estou aqui para ajudá-los" disse o desconhecido.

"Quem é você?" perguntou o Arqueiro.

"Sei onde ele está" respondeu ele, indiferente à indagação.

Canário e Arqueiro se entreolharam, e como se concordassem sem nada precisarem dizer um ao outro, enquanto Arqueiro tinha o misterioso visitante sob a mira de sua flecha, Canário se aproximou do operador, segurou-o pelo braço e o conduziu para o banheiro, aprisionando-o junto com os seguranças.

"Muito bem" disse o Arqueiro, quando Canário voltou para junto dele. "De quem exatamente estamos falando?" perguntou.

O sujeito se aproximou, e quando seu rosto se tornou visível, revelando o semblante amigável de um homem que não parecia exatamente um ser humano, eis que o mesmo lhes disse:

"Kal-El"

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

O Arqueiro Verde conduzia o veículo de neve pelos bancos de gelo que formavam a parte congelada do Pólo Norte juntamente com Canário Negro e a misteriosa personalidade que os abordou na estação polar da LuthorCorp instantes antes, e da qual não hesitaram em aceitar a ajuda, considerando que parecia ele a única possibilidade concreta de que encontrariam Clark, já que todos os esforços despendidos até então, inclusive a mal sucedida tentativa de localizar Lex, e por meio deste então localizar Clark, não surtiram qualquer efeito.

"Estamos nos aproximando da Baía de Prudhoe" disse Canário, ao verificar o GPS.

O Arqueiro nada disse, e se virou para ver o estranho que os acompanhava, e que havia emitido pouquíssimas palavras desde que deixaram as dependências da estação da LuthorCorp, em Barrow.

"Como sabe que Clark está na Rússia?" perguntou o Arqueiro.

"Tenho habilidades psíquicas" respondeu J'onn.

Arqueiro apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Há algo que também precisam saber" disse ele, e sua voz estava visivelmente fraca.

Arqueiro e Canário se viraram para vê-lo.

"Kal-El está sem poderes"

"Como isso foi acontecer?" perguntou Canário.

"Jor-El" explicou J'onn. "Ele pode ser cruel, às vezes"

Arqueiro e Canário se entreolharam, confusos.

"Você ainda não nos disse como devemos chamá-lo" disse o Arqueiro.

"J'onn J'onzz" disse ele, simplesmente.

Os mascarados Dinah e Oliver se entreolharam.

"O que mais pode nos dizer sobre o lugar onde Clark está?"

"Não vai precisar do disfarce de Arqueiro, Oliver" respondeu J'onn.

Arqueiro e Canário se entreolharam novamente.

"Se sabe tão bem o que devemos ou não fazer, não poderia dar conta sozinho do recado?" sugeriu Canário.

"Não posso" respondeu J'onn, e novamente sua voz estava fraca.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ela.

"Sim" respondeu ele.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" perguntou ela, e J'onn apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Por que só agora nos procurou?"

Arqueiro se virou para ver J'onn. Era uma explicação que também lhe interessava.

"Tive dificuldades para localizar Kal-El porque ele não passou todo o tempo na Terra" explicou.

"Como assim?" questionou Arqueiro, enquanto conduzia o veículo de neve.

"Ele foi mantido na Zona Fantasma por um tempo" explicou J'onn. "Isso dificultou no rastreamento, assim como o fato dele estar sem poderes"

"E sabe alguma coisa do Lex?" perguntou Arqueiro, curioso.

J'onn suspirou.

"Nem sinal dele, muito menos de Kara"

"Kara?" indagou Canário.

"Prima de Clark" explicou Arqueiro.

Foi então que em meio ao deserto branco gelado avistaram uma pequena pista de aterrissagem onde havia um jato particular que os esperava. Na medida em que se aproximavam, notaram um ponto alaranjado que acenava de longe. Era Arthur Curry.

Quando Oliver estacionou o veículo de neve próximo a um pequeno alojamento, Arthur se aproximou:

"E então? Como foram?" perguntou, enquanto Oliver, já sem o capuz e a máscara, descia do veículo logo seguido de Canário e de J'onn, quando a presença do desconhecido imediatamente chamou a atenção de A.C.

"Este é J'onn. Ele sabe como localizar Clark" respondeu Oliver.

Arthur frisou a testa, confuso, e cumprimentou J'onn com um aceno.

"Conseguiu alguma coisa?" perguntou Oliver.

"Bom... er, não sei se posso entrar em detalhes, Ollie" disse Arthur, olhando para J'onn.

"Tudo bem" disse Canário. "Ele sabe de tudo"

Arthur arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se não entendesse.

"Pode-se dizer que ele é confiável" explicou Oliver.

Arthur deu de ombros, e finalmente disse:

"Atravessei todo o banco de gelo a nado como combinamos, e não consegui descobrir qualquer coisa de concreto, exceto algumas informações das criaturas marinhas de que houve um grande tremor na região, o que só foi sentido a baixas profundidades marítimas. Isso foi há cerca de três meses, e o ponto de origem é uma área da qual não obtive acesso por ser em Terra firme, e por ser circundada por enormes geleiras. Consegui o que pode ser uma localização não exatamente precisa, mas que pode ser de grande valia..."

"Será perda de tempo ir até lá" disse J'onn, subitamente.

Oliver, Arthur e Dinah se entreolharam e depois encaram J'onn, que explicou:

"Trata-se da Fortaleza de Kal-El. Parte dela ruiu. De qualquer forma, ele não está mais lá, e nada do que encontrarmos nos escombros será útil para ajuda-lo no momento"

"E isso tem a ver com Lex?" perguntou Oliver, referindo-se ao desmoronamento da Fortaleza.

"Sim" respondeu J'onn. "Mas como eu já disse antes, a localização de Lex no momento é imprecisa e irrelevante. Precisamos primeiro resgatar Kal-El, e sei exatamente onde ele está"

"Resgatá-lo?" perguntou Arthur. "Isso quer dizer que ele está em apuros?"

"Segundo nosso amigo J'onn, ele está sem poderes" disse Dinah.

Arthur arqueou as sobrancelhas, não tão surpreso.

"Isso explica muita coisa, ou ele já teria voltado pra casa, a menos que estivesse desmemoriado como havíamos especulado" disse A.C.

"Bom, o que estamos esperando?" perguntou Oliver, conduzindo todos para o interior do jato.

"Não íamos contatar Bart e Victor se precisássemos de ajuda?" perguntou A.C.

Oliver olhou para J'onn:

"Não sei se será necessário..."

"Espere um instante" pediu J'onn. De repente, ele alçou um vôo veloz para o alto, desaparecendo.

"Minha nossa! O que foi isso?" perguntou Arthur, tão surpreso quanto Oliver e Dinah, enquanto todos olhavam para o alto.

"Como imaginei. Ele deve ser o marciano de quem Clark falou" disse Oliver, que já desconfiava da natureza alienígena de J'onn.

Foi então que J'onn voltou tão veloz quanto partiu, parando exatamente no mesmo lugar onde estava antes.

"Uma forte nevasca se aproxima" revelou. "Não há tempo para esperar por seus amigos. Além do mais, não é necessário reforços. E se partirem agora, há boas chances de não serem alcançados pelo mau tempo"

"Como assim... você não vai conosco?" perguntou Arthur, ainda perplexo, tal como Oliver e Canário, com a demonstração de habilidade de J'onn.

"Não posso" disse J'onn. "Despendi muita energia psíquica para localizar Clark, por isso fui encontrá-los em Barrow, para que fizessem o resgate"

"E como vamos saber onde Clark está?" perguntou Canário.

"Simples" disse o Arqueiro, que voltou para o veículo de neve e tirou algo de um compartimento debaixo do painel. Era um mapa do Ártico. Abriu-o sobre o veículo e todos se aproximaram, dando espaço para J'onn indicar o lugar para onde deveriam ir.

"Aqui" disse, sem conseguir esconder o quanto estava exaurido pelo cansaço, e apontando para Murmansk, ao norte do Círculo Polar Ártico, na Europa Oriental. "Kal-El está sendo mantido numa área isolada e próxima do porto. Ele está cativo de um contrabandista russo chamado Sergei Nikolai, responsável pela exploração da pesca ilegal na região"

"Pesca ilegal?" perguntou Arthur de imediato. "Estou há muito tempo atrás desse cara, mas a única coisa que consegui até agora foi o nome de um dos seus contatos em Kiev, na Ucrânia, um tal de Ivan Alexandrov. Vou adorar acabar com ele!" disse, batendo com o punho na palma da outra mão.

"Primeiro, acho que devemos resgatar Clark" sugeriu Oliver. "Sem poderes, ele pode correr grande perigo enquanto mantido por este tal de Nikolai"

"Sergei é extremamente ganancioso" avisou J'onn.

"Ótimo" disse Oliver, com um sorriso. "Vai ser mais fácil do que imaginávamos"

J'onn emitiu um pequeno sorriso de otimismo, enquanto todos se preparavam para partir.

"Tem certeza de que não pode ir?" perguntou Oliver.

"Lamento" disse o marciano. "Mas não serei mais de grande ajuda"

"Bom, nesse caso, sabe onde nos encontrar, não é mesmo?" perguntou Oliver.

J'onn sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"E se algum dia quiser se juntar ao grupo..."

"Pode deixar" completou J'onn. "Esse dia não está tão longe"

Oliver sorriu.

"Boa sorte" disse o marciano.

Oliver acenou com a cabeça, enquanto Canário e Arthur embarcavam no avião, e J'onn os observava da pista até a decolagem, quando então alçou mais um vôo veloz para o alto, desaparecendo no azul do céu ártico.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

Horas mais tarde, nas proximidades do porto de Murmansk, um exausto Clark Kent fazia sozinho o carregamento de mais uma camioneta com as mercadorias contrabandeadas por Nikolai, quando, de súbito, simplesmente parou. Largou os braços ao lado do corpo, e suspirou. Virou-se e, decidido, caminhou para longe.

"Onde pensa que vai?" chamou um dos seguranças do alto do depósito.

"Estou indo embora" disse Clark, sem se virar para vê-lo, e continuando a fazer seu trajeto para sair dali.

Foi então que um segurança que estava mais à frente aproximou-se à frente de Clark, com um sorriso débil nos lábios e uma metralhadora em punho. Clark parou e o encarou.

"Volte já para os seus afazeres"

Clark nada disse e desviou dele para seguir seu caminho, quando então o sujeito o espancou pelas costas com a arma, fazendo-o cair ao chão. Outros capangas de Nikolai se aproximaram, e Clark se levantou com dificuldade, preparando-se, entretanto, para lutar com quem o impedisse de sair dali, quando um dos dos bandidos o esmurrou na face, fazendo-o novamente cair ao chão. Enquanto se recompunha do segundo golpe, Clark viu à sua frente Nikolai:

"Volte ao trabalho" ordenou ele.

Clark então se levantou e caminhou em direção à camioneta, quando então pegou um pedaço de pau e virou-se rapidamente para bater no rosto de Nikolai, que caiu ao chão. Enquanto isso, um dos capangas do contrabandista partiu para cima de Clark, que também o atingiu nas pernas com a arma improvisada. Porém, mais jovem e mais forte que seu mandante, o sujeito se recompôs mais rapidamente e se preparou para apontar a arma para Clark, que a segurou, e os dois brigaram enquanto seguravam a metralhadora, na tentativa de endireitá-la cada um para o lado contrário, na medida em que os demais capangas do criminoso apenas os observavam.

Foi então que Nikolai apontou uma arma para a cabeça de Clark que, intuitivamente levantou as mãos para o alto, e o capanga com o qual disputava a arma puxou a metralhadora para si, afastando-se.

"Você é mesmo um teimoso filho da mãe, não é?" perguntou Nikolai, segurando-o pelo ombro.

"Eu só quero ir pra casa" disse Clark.

"Você não vai a lugar algum" disse Nikolai.

De repente, alguém começou a falar com Nikolai.

"Ouvi dizer que você tem o melhor caviar do mercado negro"

E Clark imediatamente reconheceu aquela voz, ainda que falasse em russo.

Nikolai abaixou a arma e se virou para o sujeito, que se aproximava acompanhado por um dos seus capangas. Clark também se virou, e viu Oliver. Nikolai olhou para Clark, que prestava atenção ao que acontecia, e o esmurrou nas costas, fazendo-o cair ao chão.

"Quem é você?" perguntou Nikolai para Oliver, que continuava a se aproximar dele, demonstrando indiferença ao que se passava.

"Roy Connor" mentiu, mostrando-lhe um maço de notas de cem dólares que tirou do bolso do casaco. "Ivan Alexandrov me mandou. Ele fala muito bem do seu produto"

Sem tirar os olhos do maço de notas que Oliver segurava, Nikolai abriu um sorriso:

"Só trabalhamos com o que há de melhor: beluga, osetra, sevruga" disse, citando alguns dos nomes dos peixes que contrabandeava.

Oliver demonstrava interesse, quando então olhou para Clark, que observava a tudo de uma certa distância, e então o encarou:

"O quê foi?" perguntou Oliver guardando o maço de notas no bolso, e aproximando-se de Clark. "Algum problema?"

Sem entender o que o amigo pretendia, Clark olhou para Nikolai, e depois para Oliver.

"Minha presença aqui por acaso o incomoda?" continuou Oliver.

Foi então que Clark compreendeu o que Oliver planejava:

"Sim" disse Clark, com firmeza. "Incomoda"

"Hum... incomoda" repetiu Oliver, que se virou para ver Nikolai e seus capangas, e depois de um riso, desferiu um murro no rosto de Clark, que só não caiu ao chão porque se apoiou em algumas caixas.

Nikolai e seu bando apenas observavam a tudo, rindo.

Clark se levantou e se jogou contra Oliver, derrubando-o. Os dois rolaram no chão, na medida em que um círculo de espectadores se formou ao redor. Clark desferiu um soco na face de Oliver, e quando ninguém podia ver, sussurrou:

"O que está fazendo?"

Oliver então o empurrou e o esmurrou na face, e segurando-o pela camisa, levantou-o:

"Qual o problema? Já está cansado?" perguntou, com os dentes semi-cerrados, e ainda segurando-o pela camisa.

"É só o que pode fazer?" devolveu Clark, desvencilhando-se de Oliver e socando-o mais uma vez na face. Oliver então reagiu, e quando Clark mergulhou o braço para mais um golpe, agarrou-o, e puxando uma faca, segurou-o por trás, colocando a lâmina contra sua garganta.

Ainda segurando Clark com a faca em seu pescoço, Oliver tirou novamente o maço de dinheiro do bolso do casaco, e disse:

"Fico com tudo o que você tem, e mais esse cara. Vou adorar acabar com ele"

Oliver jogou o maço para Nikolai, que entregou para seu capanga, e balançando a cabeça, em concordância, disse:

"Divirta-se. Mas já vou avisando... ele é muito briguento"

"Ótimo!" exclamou Oliver, arrastando Clark para longe.

E quando estavam distantes o suficiente, Clark perguntou:

"Por que demorou tanto?"

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

No jato particular das Indústrias Queen, um exaurido Clark, que segurava contra um ferimento na testa um copo com água gelada, observava Oliver se servir de uma bebida, enquando seus pensamentos estavam distantes com as últimas revelações do bilionário, outrora fornecidas por J'onn J'onzz:

"Como uma fortaleza de gelo pode desaparecer de uma hora para outra?"

"Essa é uma pergunta capiciosa" respondeu Oliver tranquilamente, enquanto se sentava a sua frente.

"Tudo faz parte dos planos do meu pai" explicou Clark, ao que Oliver escutava, com denotada atenção: "Jor-El sempre dá um jeito de me controlar. Primeiro fui mandado para a Zona Fantasma, de onde não poderia escapar, e assim não representaria perigo para a humanidade. Mas prevendo a possibilidade de que eu pudesse sair de lá, fez com que eu ficasse sem minhas habilidades... e sem a fortaleza"

"Lamento dizer Clark, mas antes isso do que Lex andando por ai com você sob o controle dele" devolveu Oliver.

Clark nada disse, mas em seu silêncio, concordou com o amigo. E quando o assunto se voltou para Lex, não conseguiu esconder sua preocupação:

"Lex estava lá" disse.

Oliver enrugou a testa.

"Você quer dizer, na Fortaleza?" perguntou, ao que Clark acenou positivamente com a cabeça. "Bom, nesse caso não tem com o que se preocupar" continuou o bilionário. "AC esteve lá. Não há como Lex ter escapado dos escombros" disse, tranquilo.

"Ele sobreviveu ao desmoronamento da Fortaleza, e esteve comigo na Zona Fantasma" disse Clark, o que surpreendeu Oliver. "E agora sabe tudo a meu respeito"

Oliver suspirou, e recostou-se à cadeira. "Seu amigo marciano disse que não há qualquer pista de onde ele possa estar" disse. "Pode ser que não tenha sobrevivido na volta da Zona Fantasma"

"Eu sobrevivi" retrucou Clark, sério. "Mesmo sem meus poderes, consegui sair de lá"

"Consegue se lembrar de algum detalhe após conseguirem sair da Zona Fantasma?" perguntou Oliver, solidário ao problema de Clark.

"Eu só me lembro da explosão e de acordar num barco de pesca no meio do Ártico" lembrou Clark. "Segundo alguns dos pescadores que depois me levaram ao Nikolai, eu estava à deriva e foi muita sorte estar vivo quando me encontraram"

"Talvez Lex não tenha tido a mesma sorte" remendou Oliver, insistente na idéia de que o presidente da Luthorcorp poderia não ter sobrevivido.

"Não sei... ele parecia saber o que estava fazendo" disse Clark, lembrando de Lex colocando a palma da sua mão ensanguentada no painel que os libertaria da prisão kryptoniana.

Oliver enrugou a testa, confuso ao último comentário, ao que Clark completou:

"Há boas chances dele estar vivo" disse, evasivo.

"Kara?" deduziu Oliver, imaginando se a loira poderia ter alguma coisa a ver com a sobrevivência de Lex.

Clark consentiu com seu silêncio.

"Como exatamente funciona esse 'portal' da Zona Fantasma?" indagou Oliver, tentando descobrir de uma forma lógica o que poderia ter acontecido a Lex.

"Não sei exatamente... ele se abre e somos mandados de volta"

"Acha que poderiam ter sido rastreados via satélite?"

"Faz sentido, afinal trata-se de uma prisão dispersa no espaço" disse Clark, mais otimista.

"Nesse caso, vamos ver o que podemos descobrir" disse Oliver, acessando o satélite das Indústrias Queen pelo computador.

Clark se virou para ver, e uma imagem como a de um radar tendo o satélite ao canto da imagem apareceu na tela.

"Veja" apontou Oliver no monitor, e Clark também viu o que parecia um ponto na atmosfera da Terra se dividir em três. Um deles seguiu solitário para um lado do globo enquanto o segundo encontrou o terceiro, tornando-se um, que seguiu para outro lado. "O primeiro ponto caiu no Ártico" disse o bilionário.

"Onde fui encontrado" completou Clark. "E o outro?"

Oliver buscou no rastreador do satélite:

"No meio do Pacífico" respondeu quando o resultado apareceu na tela.

Clark se levantou. "Precisamos ir atrás deles!"

"Espere" ponderou Oliver. "É no meio do oceano... três meses atrás!"

Clark suspirou.

"Você disse que J'onn J'onzz não conseguiu localiza-los"

Oliver assentiu.

"Então ao que me parece, essa pode ser nossa única chance" retrucou Clark.

"Isso não significa que eles ainda estejam lá" devolveu Oliver.

"Não posso deixa-la perdida por ai" disse Clark, aflito. "Não outra vez" lembrou de quando a prima perdeu a memória em Detroit, e acabou sendo encontrada por Lex, e quase acabou sendo vítima de seus experimentos.

"AC e Dinah ficaram para trás para colocar Nikolai atrás das grades e também conseguir mais informações sobre o paradeiro de Lex" disse Oliver. "Achávamos que ele poderia estar próximo de onde você foi encontrado" completou, ainda incrédulo quanto à sobrevivência do bilionário. "Vou contacta-los pelo rádio e dizer que temos uma nova pista, e que Kara pode estar com ele"

Clark concordou com a idéia.

"Sabe, não há muito o que fazer apenas com essas informações Clark" completou Oliver.

"Mas existe uma chance" devolveu Clark.

"Sim" concordou Oliver. "E pelo que vimos nas imagens do satélite, Kara pode estar melhor do que você imagina, viva e com os poderes dela"

"Mas com Lex" retrucou Clark.

Oliver suspirou. Era uma hipótese que ele também temia. "Vamos encontra-los" disse, decidido. "E quando seu amigo marciano se recompor, vai nos ajudar a precisar a localização exata deles caso não o tenhamos conseguido até lá, assim como fez com você"

Clark suspirou. Gostaria que não fosse uma opção ter que esperar até o amigo marciano poder ajuda-los.

"Tudo culpa minha" disse, finalmente. "Tirei os olhos de Lex quando já era tarde demais. Perdi meus amigos, meus poderes. Chloe foi presa pelo Departamento de Segurança Doméstica por minha causa"

"Quanto a isso..." interrompeu Oliver. "Eu tentei fazer o possível com os melhores advogados do país para livra-la das acusações de Lex. Mas o que descobri foi que Chloe Sullivan nunca foi presa pelo Departamento de Segurança Doméstica"

"Foi o Lex" deduziu Clark, nada surpreso. "Jimmy me disse que o traiu, e ele deve ter ido atrás de Chloe"

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios do bilionário.

"Acho que sei onde ela pode estar" disse, levantando-se e abrindo um arquivo que estava sobre a mesa. "Enquanto investigávamos Lex, descobrimos um complexo da Luthorcorp em Montana. Uma instalação em Black Creek, da qual ninguém entra e ninguém sai"

"Temos que ir até lá" disse Clark, determinado.

"Estamos sem AC, Bart, Victor ou Dinah... e sinto dizer, mas no momento você não pode fazer muita coisa" disse Oliver, referindo-se ao fato de que Clark estava desprovido de seus poderes.

"Com ou sem meus poderes, não posso deixar que alguém, principalmente uma amiga minha, seja submetida a uma prisão da Luthorcorp" revidou Clark.

"Estou com você" concordou Oliver, igualmente decidido, contatando a cabine do piloto:

"Sr Queen?" respondeu o piloto ao chamado.

"Mudança no curso" disse Oliver. "Vamos para Montana"

"Sim, senhor" respondeu o piloto.

Continua...


End file.
